Auf der Suche nach meinem Ich
by dolphin girl 827
Summary: Was wäre wenn... Lorelai ihre damals ein Jahr alte Tochter Rory zur Adoption weggegeben hätte?Lest selbst und ich würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen!


_**Auf der Suche nach meinem Ich**_

Ich poste meine überarbeitete FF WAS WÄRE WENN… noch mal in einem neuen Thread und mit neuem Namen, auch aufgrund der Veränderungen, die noch folgen werden.

**Was wäre wenn... **Lorelai die kleine Rory nach dem ersten Lebensjahr zur Adoption freigegeben hätte?

_15 Jahre später!_

_-abends-_  
Lorelai Gilmore, eine selbstbewusste, intelligente junge Frau, war gerade dabei ihre Wohnung auf fordermann zu bringen, denn in wenigen Minuten erwartete sie den regelmäßigen Kontrollbesuch ihrer Mutter Emily. Hektisch schmiss sie die herum liegenden Klamotten in den Schrank ihres Schlafzimmers.  
Hier würde ihr Mutter es nicht wagen nachzusehen, oder? Emily Gilmore war alles zuzutrauen, dessen war sich Lorelai kläglich bewusst.  
Gerade als sie das letzte Kissen aufs Sofa gelegt hatte, klingelte es bereits an der Tür. Gestresst stieß Lorelai ein lautes Stöhnen aus.

„Nicht das du dich eine Minute verspätest Mutter, " nuschelte sie vor sich hin. Provokant trödelnd ging sie zur Tür und dachte daran wie sie den Abend schnellst möglich beenden konnte.

Mit einem, nur für Emily Gilmore reservierten, aufgesetzten Lächeln öffnete sie die Tür, doch es war nicht Emily, die vor ihr stand...

Vor ihr stand ein junges, unscheinbares Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Lorelai glaubte zu fantasieren_... sie sah aus, oder... nein,... sie konnte doch nicht...nein, dass war doch nicht möglich, ... oder doch? _  
„Hi", begrüßte Lorelai das, ihr scheinbar unbekannte, Mädchen. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz begann zu rasen, ihre Finger schwitzen und ihre Knie weich wurden.  
„Sind Sie Lorelai Gilmore?", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern, nicht in der Lage Lorelais Blick standzuhalten.  
„Höchst persönlich... und du bist?"  
„Meine Name ist... ist ...er ist ..., ich äh... ich heiße Rory Forrester...", stotterte sie und sah beschämt zu Boden.  
„Rory..."  
„Eigentlich Lorelai..."  
„Ich weiß...", flüsterte Lorelai fast. Ihr Herz schien jeden Moment zu explodieren. Ihre Tochter stand vor ihr, ihre kleine Tochter. Die Tochter, die sie im Stich gelassen hatte... jetzt stand sie da, vor ihrer Tür und war sicherlich genauso nervös wie, wenn nicht noch schlimmer.  
„Oh mein Gott... Rory... ich... ich bin sprachlos und ich bin eigentlich nie sprachlos..."  
„Ist das gut oder schlecht?", fragte Rory sichtlich verunsichert.  
„Oh Gott... möchtest du rein kommen?"

Rory nickte und folgte Lorelai in die Wohnung.

Möchtest du rein kommen? Was für ne blöde Frage, dachte sich Lorelai im nachhinein. Rory war zu ihr gekommen, um sie zu sehen. Natürlich wollte sie rein kommen!

Sie bat Rory sich aufs Sofa zu setzen und es sich bequem zu machen, während sie etwas zu trinken holte.  
Nervös wirbelte Lorelai durch die Küche, sah zwischendurch immer nach ob Rory tatsächlich da saß, oder ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte, oder sie womöglich wieder gegangen sei, weil sie es sich doch anders überlegt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen Schock bekommen als sie ihre Mutter gesehen hatte, oder vielleicht hatte sie das Gefühl das sie nicht willkommen sei. Vielleicht dachte sie noch viel schlimmere Dinge, die sich Lorelai bildlich schon ausmalte. Unsicher was Rory nun trinken mochte, oder nicht, stellte sie einfach viele verschiedene Getränke auf das Tablett...

„Ich wusste nicht was du am liebsten trinkst...", erklärte Lorelai, als sie das Tablett auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.  
„Schon okay, ich... ich trink fast alles."

Nervös sah Rory zu Lorelai, die gerade im Begriff war etwas zu sagen, um das peinliche Schweigen zu brechen, es sich jedoch wieder anders überlegt haben zu schien.  
Rory suchte nach den Worten, die sie sich im Voraus überlegt hatte, musste jedoch feststellen das ihr so ziemlich alle entfallen waren. Seit sie wusste das sie adoptiert war hatte sie sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, in allen möglichen Farben ausgemalt, doch nun wo sie ihrer leiblichen Mutter in die Augen sehen konnte, war sie sprachlos. Selten war sie so Wortkarg, oder so unglaublich nervös wie in diesem Moment. Ihre Hände schwitzen und doch war ihr, als ob die Gänsehaut, die ihre Arme schmückte, durch Kälte hervorgerufen wurde. _Was war nur mit ihr los? _Sie hatte sich doch so lange nach diesem Treffen gesehnt und doch fühlte sie sich so unwohl, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.  
„Wie... wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Lorelai nachdenklich, nachdem die Stille für sie unerträglich geworden war. Die Verunsicherung, die sie empfand, wenn sie in Rorys Augen blickte veranlasste sie kurz ihren Blick dem Boden zuzuwenden.  
„Meine Mu..., ich meine...äh… meine Pflegemutter, sie- sie hat sie mir besorgt, nachdem ich sie darum gebeten hatte, " antwortete Rory, darauf fixiert wenigstens annährend den Blickkontakt zu halten. Jedes Mal wenn sich ihr Blick mit dem von Lorelai traf, zuckte sie innerlich zusammen und ihr stellte sich die Frage, die sie dazu bewegt hatte hier her zu kommen. Eine Frage, die sie seit Jahren begleitete und sie nicht loszulassen schien. Eine Frage, die an ihr nagte wie der Biber am Baum.  
„Rory, ich... ich bin etwas verwirrt, ich... weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..."  
Enttäuscht sah Rory zu Lorelai, sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hatte sie davor gewarnt ihr leiblich Mutter aufzusuchen, denn nicht ohne Grund wurde sie von ihr verlassen.  
Rory stand auf und wollte die Wohnung verlassen als Lorelai sie zurück hielt.  
„Warte, Rory es tut mir leid. Ich freue mich sehr das du hier bist... du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe dich wieder zu sehen... wie auch... sieh mal, ich, es gibt viele Dinge die ich dir sagen will, dir erklären will, doch mir fehlen im Moment die Worte.", erklärte sie und bat Rory sich wieder zu setzten.  
„Ich bin nicht so sicher ob Sie sich freuen mich zu sehen, denn wenn Sie mich hätte sehen wollen, hätten Sie mich schließlich nicht zur Adoption gegeben...", platzte es aus Rory raus. Sie war etwas erleichterter und hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl eine Tonnen schwere Last läge auf ihrem Herzen und doch fühlte sie sich mies es so formuliert zu haben.  
Sprachlos starrte Lorelai sie an, hatte Rory gerade Sie zu ihr gesagt? Und hatte sie ihr gerade begreiflich machen wollen, was sie empfand, ansatzweise halt... Lorelai war sich nicht sicher was ihr mehr Unmut bereitete.  
„Es tut mir leid Rory, wenn ich diesen Eindruck bei dir erweckt haben sollte... ich..., wenn man ein Kind zur Adoption gibt, hat die Mutter später kein Recht ihre Entscheidung zu widerrufen, geschweige denn das Recht wieder Kontakt aufzunehmen. Glaube mir, ich habe täglich meine Entscheidung bereut und mich für diese Entscheidung verachtet."  
„Warum sollte ich Ihnen das glauben?", fragte Rory zornig.  
„Weil ich dich nicht anlügen würde, " sagte Lorelai.  
„Das kann ich schlecht beurteilen, schließlich kenne ich Sie nicht."  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß... ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns besser kennen lernen könnten…ich meine, ähm, natürlich nur, wenn du das auch möchtest, natürlich… ," meinte Lorelai unsicher und versuchte Rorys Blick festzuhalten.

„Ähm ja, sicher… das wäre schön. –

Ich, ich weiß nich' - ich meine, was ist passiert? Es gibt so vieles, was ich mich frage, was ich nicht verstehe und ich würde gerne verstehen. Können Sie mein Gebrabbel irgendwie nachvollziehen?", fragte Rory leise.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen und eine inzwischen angenehmere Stille umgab sie.  
„Besser als du dir das vielleicht vorstellen kannst, ich...", durch das Klingen an der Tür wurde Lorelai unterbrochen.  
Wer konnte denn das jetzt sein? Es war doch niemand einge- ... Mist! Sie hatte ja völlig vergessen das Emily Gilmore heute zu einem ihrer Kontrollbesuche kam. Wie...? Das würde eine Katastrophe ergeben, dessen war sich Lorelai sicher...

„Hey Mum!", Lorelais Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie ihre Mutter im Türrahmen stehen sah. Wie immer starrte Emily sie äußerst ärgerlich an.  
„Willst du mich nicht rein bitten Kind? Das ist eine sehr unhöfliche Geste. Wo hast du dir nur solche Manieren angeeignet, Lorelai?", pfiff Emily sie gleich an und setzte ihren Fuß in die Wohnung.  
„Wo sollte ich meine Manieren schon her haben...", nuschelte Lorelai sich in den Bart, so dass Emily sie nicht verstand.  
„Was sagst du Kind?", fragte sie fast erbost.  
„Nichts Mum nichts..."  
Noch immer versperrte Lorelai ihrer Mutter den Weg durch die Tür, was Emilys Aufmerksamkeit mehr als erregte.  
„Lorelai, wirst du mich heute noch mal bitten rein zu kommen? Oder soll ich vielleicht morgen kommen!", zischte Emily, ohne ihren Sarkasmus zu verschleiern.  
„Gute Idee Mum, komm morgen wieder." Wieder begannen Lorelais Hände zu schwitzen, ihr Herz schlug schier unregulierbar. Sie konnte nicht riskieren das Emily auf Rory traf, nicht heute, nicht jetzt in diesem Moment.  
„Lorelai Gilmore, lass deine Scherze. Ich bin heute echt nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt."  
„Wann bist du das mal... Hör zu Mum, ich habe unerwartet Besuch bekommen."  
„Schick ihn weg!"  
„Warum sollte ich?"  
„Weil wir heute verabredet waren und seine Verabredungen hält man ein. Habe ich dir das nicht beigebracht?" Emily explodierte innerlich. Wie konnte ihre Tochter es wagen ihr so vor den Kopf zu stoßen? Was erlaubte sie sich eigentlich? Als ihre Tochter war es ihre Pflicht, wenigstens ein Mal in der Woche etwas Zeit mit ihrer alten Mutter zu verbringen. Schließlich war es sehr einsam in dem großen Haus, wenn Richard wieder auf Reisen war. Es war doch nun wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?

„Weißt du Mum, du hast mir so viel beigebracht, dass ich mir unmöglich alles merken konnte. Mein Gehirn ist so überschüttet mit Informationen,so dass ich, wenn ich dann mal eine davon brauche, zunächst mein mentales Inhaltsverzeichnis auf- und unter Sozialeninteraktionen nachschlagen muss!"

Emilys entgeisteter Blick brachte sie für einen Moment zum Schweigen, aber auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

„Mum, ich werde meinen Besuch nicht wegschicken. Nicht wegen so einer albernen Verabredung!"  
„So siehst du das also. Eine alberne Verabredung? Gut, dass ich das weiß... So sterbe ich einmal nicht unwissend. Vielen Dank Lorelai."

Enttäuscht wandte Emily sich um. Sie würde es zwar nicht zu geben, aber das hatte sie getroffen. Nicht mal ihre eigene Tochter wollte sie bei sich haben, ihr eigenes Kind, ihr Fleisch und Blut.  
„Es tut mir leid Mum. Ich meinte das nicht so, " gab Lorelai kleinlaut zu, „weißt du, es ist nur so, dass ich diesen Besuch schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen habe und ich glaube, dass wir uns viel zu erzählen haben."  
„Ich verstehe das schon, Lorelai, " antwortete Emily beleidigt. Sie fühlte sich vernachlässigt und abgeschoben, wie ein lästiger Hund, den man zur Urlaubszeit an den Straßenrand setzte.  
„Nein Mum, du verstehst eben nicht. Irgendwann werde ich es dir erklären. Nur nicht jetzt."  
„Wenn du meinst..."

Lorelai sah in Emilys schmale, traurige Augen. Nur selten lies ihre Mutter Gefühle zu und gerade in dem Moment musste alles so kompliziert sein.  
Emily drehte Lorelai den Rücken zu, um dem Ausgang entgegen zu gehen.  
„Hey Mum..."

Emily drehte sich wieder um, ihren Blick ihrer Tochter zugewandt.  
„Dad ist wieder mal nicht da, oder?"

Betreten schüttelte Emily den Kopf.  
„Du kennst ihn. Die Arbeit ist sein Leben. Lange hat es gedauert bis ich das verstand... zu lange, " meinte sie bedrückt.  
„Ich weiß Mum, ich weiß..."

Tröstend klopfte Lorelai ihrer Mutter auf die Schulter.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich mich melden."  
„Tu das Mum, bis dann."

Lorelai überkam das schlechte Gewissen und das überkam sie eher selten, zumindest in Bezug auf ihre Mutter.

Ein wenig erschöpft sah sie zu Rory, die noch immer auf dem Sofa saß. Sie schien so unscheinbar und unschuldig zu sein, doch ihre Augen spiegelten ein völlig anderes Gefühl wieder. Ein Gefühl von Entschlossenheit, aber zum größten Teil innerer Unruhe.

Der Moment der Wahrheit, den sie lange gefürchtet hatte, war gekommen und es gab keine Chance mehr sich davor zu drücken. Es machte ihr Angst nicht zu wissen wie Rory reagieren würde. Seit der Adoption litt Lorelai unter ständigen Alpträumen. Sie sah Rory vor sich, wie sie sie verachtete, sie anschrie, sie angriff und ihr sonstige Vorwürfe entgegenbrachte. Bevor sie wieder zu Rory ging, holte Lorelai noch einmal tief Luft...

„Hey... ähm, es tut mir leid, dass du so lange warten musstest, aber meine Mutter, sie hätte jetzt gestört. Sie ist sehr... wie soll ich sagen, sehr fordernd, in ihrer Art, " erklärte Lorelai, als sie sich wieder aufs Sofa setzte.  
„Schon gut."  
„Wo waren wir?", fragte Lorelai mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Natürlich wusste sie worüber sie gesprochen hatten. Wie sollte sie nur anfangen?  
„Ähm, die Adoption… Was ist passiert?"  
„Ja, ich... es tut mir leid."  
"Was?"

„Hmm? Was mir leid tut?"

Rory nickte stumm.

„Mir tut so vieles leid, was ich mit diesen paar Worten nicht mal annährend entschuldigen kann." Lorelai spürte wie die Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Aufgrund der äußeren Dunkelheit und dem Licht in ihrem Wohnzimmer, sah sie im Fenster ihr Spiegelbild. Sie sah so klein aus, doch dann sah sie Rorys Spiegelbild und erkannte, dass es dieses eine Mal nicht nur um sie alleine ging, sondern auch um den Menschen, den sie am meisten liebte- ihre Tochter.

_-Flashback-  
15 Jahre vorher  
Wie jeden Morgen, wenn Lorelai ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie an die kahle Decke ihres Zimmers. Mit der Zeit hatte sie geglaubt ein Muster entdeckt zu haben, doch diese Idee erschien ihr nach minutenlangem anstarren, als absurd. Ein Muster in der Decke? Wer sollte denn schon auf so eine Idee kommen? Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sie als Kind Leuchtsterne an die Decke geklebt hatte, um nachts auch in ihrem Zimmer den Sternenhimmel sehen zu können. Wie sehr sie die Sterne liebte...  
„UUUÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hastig kletterte Lorelai aus ihrem Bett um nach der schreienden Rory zu sehen. Liebevoll nahm sie die Kleine aus ihrem Bettchen und drückte sie sanft an sich.  
„Guten Morgen mein kleiner Liebling, wie geht's dir?"  
Lorelai gab Rory ihren Guten Morgen Kuss auf die Stirn. Mit ihren blauen Kulleraugen und den kleinen Tränchen auf ihrer Wange sah Rory ihre Mum an.  
„Dada...dada, " brabbelte sie vor sich hin, während sie auf Lorelais Nase zeigte.  
„Das ist eine Nase, Rory, eine Nase. Du hast auch eine, guck..."  
Lächelnd stupste Lorelai auf Rorys kleines Näschen, die vor Freude gluckste.  
Es war so eine Freude, jeden Morgen in dieses strahlende kleine Gesicht zu sehen. Rory war so ein glückliches und außergewöhnlich fröhliches Baby.  
„Was machen wir beide heute? Wollen wir schwimmen gehen, oder spazieren gehen? Ich wäre auch nicht davon abgetan mich noch mal hinzulegen und noch ein wenig zu schlafen, was hältst du davon?"  
„Dada... dada..."  
„Ich verstehe. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du nicht mehr schlafen möchtest und ja, wir waren schon lange nicht mehr spazieren. Dann haben wir ja jetzt einen Plan. Nur müssen wir ihn jetzt noch umsetzen, " erzählte Lorelai fröhlich und drückte Rory einen weiteren Schmatzer auf die Stirn.  
Während Lorelai versuchte Rory fertig zu machen klingelte ununterbrochen das Telefon, doch da sie Rory nicht einfach liegen lassen konnte, ohne sie im Blick zu behalten, blieben die Anrufe unbeantwortet. Gerade als sie mit Rory das Zimmer verlassen wollte, um zu frühstücken, klingelte das Telefon wiederholt. Genervt nahm Lorelai den Hörer ab:" Hallo?"  
„Lorelai, ich bin's Chris..."  
„Christopher...", stellte Lorelai ernüchternd fest.  
„Störe ich gerade?", fragte er fast schüchtern.  
„Ich wollte grade mit Rory frühstücken...", erklärte sie ein wenig angenervt.  
„Hör zu Lorelai, ich wollte mit dir reden... über uns. Dich, mich und das Baby..."  
„Das Baby heißt Rory, Christopher, und ist rein zufällig deine Tochter, " wies Lorelai ihn zurecht.  
„Ich weiß, bitte können wir reden?"  
„Ich bin heute Nachmittag mit Rory im Park."  
„Okay, ähm, können wir uns um vier an unserem Treffpunkt treffen?", fragte er unsicher.  
„Bis dann."  
Lorelai ließ den Hörer auf das Telefon sinken. Was konnte er nur wollen? Sie würde es raus finden, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass ihr das Resultat dieses Treffens nicht gefallen würde. _

-Am Nachmittag im Park-  
Nervös sah Lorelai auf ihre Uhr. Christopher verspätete sich, wie immer. Das war noch ein Grund warum sie ihn nicht heiraten wollte, er war so unzuverlässig. Das konnte sie ihrer Tochter nicht antun. Schließlich brauchte Rory jemanden, auf den sie sich verlassen konnte- ein Leben lang. Chris war nicht der jemand der viel Verantwortung übernahm. Er war auch noch nicht annährend dazu bereit, obwohl er das selbst am wenigsten einsah. Fürsorglich strich sie der schlafenden Rory über die Wange. Es war so schön sie einfach anzusehen wie sie schlief, in ihrem Wagen, den Daumen festgehalten mit ihrem kleinen Mund.

_  
„Lorelai...", rief Christopher aus der Ferne, lief zügig auf sie zu und setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Hi, " begrüßte Lorelai ihn mit etwas weniger Enthusiasmus, als er vielleicht erwartet hatte.  
„Hi, " gab er fast kleinlaut zurück.  
Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf seine Tochter, bevor er sich wieder Lorelai zuwand.  
„Ich hatte gehofft sie wäre wach..."  
„Wenn du um vier da gewesen wärst, wie du es gesagt hast, hättest du sehen können wie sie dich angelächelt hätte."  
„Es tut mir leid Lorelai. Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Streit mit meinen Eltern und... ich..."  
Er sah wie enttäuscht Lorelai ihn anblickte.  
„Es ist nicht zu entschuldigen, ich weiß..."  
„Warum tust du das dann immer?", fragte sie fast verletzt.  
„Das mach ich nicht mit Absicht, glaub mir. Ich liebe dich, " erklärte er hochmütig.  
„Warum wolltest du mich treffen, Christopher?"  
„Ich werde Hartford verlassen..."  
„Du wirst was?", fragte Lorelai überrascht.  
„Ich will das du mitkommst, du und Rory."  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, oder?"  
„Mein völliger ernst. Wir können uns gemeinsam eine Existenz aufbauen. Eine die völlig anders ist als die, die unsere Eltern für uns geplant haben."  
„Hast du dich darüber mit deinen Eltern gestritten?"  
Christopher senkte betroffen seinen Blick, sah jedoch schnell wieder auf. Er sah in Lorelais blauen Augen voller Hoffnung und Zuversicht.  
„Ich hab die Schnauze voll, nach dem Lebensplan meiner Eltern zu leben. Es ist mein Leben, unser Leben. Wir sind eine Familie Lorelai, wir drei."  
„Sind wir nicht Christopher. Wir sind noch so jung, so unerfahren. Wir würden es bereuen, glaub mir, " versuchte Lorelai ihn zu überzeugen, doch Christopher wollte nicht hören.  
Enttäuscht erhob er sich von der Bank, die einst ihr geheimer Treffpunkt war.  
„Ich hatte gehofft das wenigstens du zu mir hältst..."  
„Christopher, du bist ein Träumer. Wir sind noch „Kinder".  
„Nein, sind wir nicht. Wir sind vielleicht die Kinder unserer Eltern, aber wir sind vor allem Rorys Eltern, Lorelai, und wir müssen entscheiden was für uns und unser Kind das Beste ist."  
Lorelai stand auf und nahm Chris' Hände in ihre. Sanft strich sich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, während sie ihm in die Augen sah.  
„Was hast du vor Chris?", fragte sie in einem ruhigen Ton.  
„Ich will mir mit dir und Rory eine Existenz aufbauen. Eine Existenz worauf wir stolz sein können, wenn wir in 30 Jahren auf unserer Veranda sitzen vor unserem Haus und vielleicht unsere Enkelkinder beim Spielen beobachten."  
„Unsere Enkelkinder?", fragte Lorelai mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
„Du weißt was ich meine..."  
„Ich versteh dich, aber was hast du genau vor? Also, wie planst du das?"  
„Willst du das wirklich hören? Es interessiert dich?", fragte er ein wenig verunsichert.  
„Sonst würde ich nicht fragen, oder?"  
„Ja, hmm... ich würde gerne das Land verlassen..."  
„Was? Geht's dir zu gut!"  
„Lorelai, hör mir doch erst mal zu! Ich- ich glaube, dass wir es schaffen könnten."  
„Christopher wir sind siebzehn und haben ein Kind. Du glaubst, dass wir es schaffen könnten? Auf welchem Planeten lebst du eigentlich?"  
„Auf einem wo unsere Eltern bisher unser Leben bestimmt haben."  
„Du machst das aus Trotz, oder? Purem Trotz. Du machst das nicht, weil du glaubst dass es für Rory das beste ist. Du machst es um deinen Eltern zu zeigen, dass sie dir nichts zu sagen haben und das... und das, Christopher, ist der falsche Grund. Ein verdammt falscher Grund!"  
Betroffen sah Christopher zu Boden. Zwar wollte er nicht zugeben wie recht Lorelai hatte, doch für sich persönlich gestand er sich diesen Gedanken ein. Er hatte es nicht für seine Tochter getan, nicht für Lorelai; sondern nur für sich und sein verdammtes Ego.  
„Es tut mir leid, " murmelte er und sah in Lorelais Augen, die auf ihn unschuldig und vielleicht auch ein wenig verletzt wirkten. Sanft strich sie ihm ein Strähne aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte sie ein wenig traurig und begann sich bei bereits in ihrem Inneren von ihm zu verabschieden.  
„Ich werde wohl alleine weggehen und mein Glück versuchen, " sagte er tonlos.  
„Das ist es was du willst, Christopher. Du wirst erreichen was du immer haben wolltest. Wenn du eines Tages wieder her kommen solltest, wir sind hier."  
„Danke Lorelai. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe? Dich und Rory."  
„Ich weiß. Wir lieben dich auch... auch wenn du ein verrückter Kerl bist."  
Zärtlich berührten sich ihre Lippen ein letztes Mal.  
„Lorelai Gilmore, du bist der für mich faszinierendste Mensch, den ich kenne. Du steckst zurück, nur damit ich mein Leben leben kann, so ich es mir vielleicht mal vorgestellt habe. Ich werde nie in Worte fassen können, was ich für die empfinde, denn dafür gibt es keine Worte. Ich weiß, dass ich dich schon oft verletzt und im Stich gelassen habe, wie im Moment, aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich niemanden so sehr liebe und respektiere, wie dich. Das war schon immer so und hält bis in die Ewigkeit. _

_Pass gut auf mein kleines Mädchen auf, Lorelai."_

_  
„Das werde ich." Lorelai versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, ohne Erfolg.  
„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Lorelai Gilmore."  
„Ja, wir werden uns wieder sehen, Christopher Hayden, " flüsterte sie und sah ihn an._

_  
Ein letztes Mal strich Christopher über Rorys Wange und küsste ihre Stirn, bevor er ging._

_Er sah nicht mehr zurück, denn dann hätte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht seine kleine Familie zurück zu lassen. Es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer diesen Schritt zu machen, aber er musste es tun. Sie hätten sonst nie glücklich werden können; nicht hier, wo ihre Eltern über ihr kurzes Leben bestimmten. _

_  
Als Lorelai, tief betroffen, sich auf den Heimweg machte bemerkte sie nicht, dass ihr jemand unauffällig versuchte zu verfolgen. Erst als ein lautes Rascheln sie umdrehen ließ, sah sie, dass sich jemand hinter einem Gebüsch zu versteckte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging sie weiter, vermied es jedoch wieder nach hinten zu sehen, aus Angst etwas erkennen zu können. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, doch noch immer wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass jemand sie verfolgte; jemand, der nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte.  
Auch als der Park schon recht weit hinter ihr lag, hatte sie das Gefühl noch nicht verloren. Was war hier nur los, fragte sie sich unruhig.  
Um schnellst möglich ihr Elternhaus zu erreichen, beschloss sie durch eine engere Gasse zu gehen.  
„Lorelai!", rief eine dunkle Männerstimme hinter ihr her.  
Unsicher drehte Lorelai sich um und erkannte Christophers Dad am Ende der Gasse.  
War er es, der ihr gefolgt war? Lorelai wusste es nicht, aber warum sollte er so etwas tun?  
„Straub..."  
Schnellen Schrittes kam er auf sie zu, er sah fieser aus als je zuvor und der Kerl sah echt immer fies aus. Irgendwie wirkte er unberechenbar auf sie. Hoffentlich täuschte sie sich, denn er hatte gerade seinen Sohn verloren und das er ihr die Schuld an allem gab war längst nicht unbekannt.  
„Hör zu Lorelai, ich will, dass du Christopher überzeugst, dass er nach Yale geht, sonst...sonst...", befahl er böse. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie schaudern. Seine Stirn zeigte Falten des Zorns.  
„Das- das kann ich nicht... er ist weg...", stotterte sie.  
„Er ist weg! Das ist alles deine Schuld! Du hast meine Familie zerstört!", schrie er sie an und kam ihr bedrohlich nah.  
Beschützend stellte Lorelai sich vor den Kinderwagen, damit Rory nichts zustoßen konnte.  
„Es- es tut mir leid... ich- ich wollte das nicht...", stieß sie panisch hervor.  
Dieser Mann machte ihr Angst. Er macht ihr sogar große Angst...  
„Du wirst dieses Kind weggeben!"  
„Das werde ich nicht!", brüllte sie.  
„Sehr wohl wirst du das, denn sonst wird diesem Balg etwas passieren. Das schwöre ich dir beim Grab meiner Mutter."  
„Das ist dein Enkelkind, du kannst doch nicht..."  
„Das ist nicht mein Enkelkind! Ich schwöre dir, Lorelai, wenn du dieses Kind nicht weggibst werde ich es von der Bildfläche verschwinden lassen. Du hast genug Schande über uns alle gebracht. Wenn du es nicht tun solltest, wird dein Vater davon erfahren... es ist nicht schwierig, jemanden dabei zu erwischen wie er wichtige Unterlagen des Betriebs mitgehen lässt und sie später für teures Geld, an andere Firmen, verhökert. Du verstehst schon, nicht? Immerhin weißt du ja sicherlich wie sehr dein Vater seine Arbeit liebt... Sicherlich kannst du dir auch vorstellen welche Schande das über eure Familie bringen würde. Ich sehe es schon vor mir RICHARD GILMORE – EIN DIEB! Klingt nicht gut, oder?", erklärte Straub boshaft.  
Zitternd stand Lorelai vor dem Kinderwagen, Tränen liefen über ihre bleichen Wangen.  
„Das- das kannst du doch nicht tun...", murmelte sie leise.  
„Du glaubst gar nicht was ich alles kann. Also wenn du nicht willst das diesem Balg etwas geschieht, oder deinem Vater Diebstahl nachgewiesen wird... Gib das Kind weg, sonst wirst du unglücklich und deine Familie auch! Du wirst ihnen Schande bereiten, so wie du es immer getan hast. Du bist eine Schande für alle. Tu einmal etwas für andere, dass wäre mal eine Abwechslung!" Straub lachte boshaft auf und schubste Lorelai mit Gewalt zur Seite, so dass sie stürzte und sich am Kopf verletzte, nur um an ihr vorbei zu kommen.  
„Wenn du jemandem davon erzählen solltest, egal wem, wird dasselbe passieren und du warst die längste Zeit Mutter, " rief er boshaft, bevor er verschwand._

_Verstört sah Lorelai ihm nach. Ihr Kopf begann ganz fürchterlich zu schmerzen. Rory, die durch das Brüllen dieses Mannes aufgewacht war, begann zu schreien. Sie musste gespürt haben, worum es ging…_

- wieder im Heute-  
Lorelai ließ die Geschehnisse Revue passieren, während Rory sie schweigend ansah. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie schockiert war. Eigentlich hatte sie sich das anders vorgestellt. Mehr so: Jung Mutter geworden, war überfordert mit brüllendem Kind, vom Kindesvater verlassen (wobei das ja zu stimmen schien), Eltern standen ihr nicht bei, war enterbt worden... Irgendwie schien ihr das natürlicher, warum auch immer. Seit sie erfahren hatte, dass sie adoptiert wurde, hatte sie von ihrer leiblichen Mutter ein bestimmtes Bild, doch dies wollte sich jetzt einfach nicht so fügen wie sie es erwartet hatte. Es war einfacher ihre Mutter zu verachten, als sie gern zu haben und tatsächlich begann sie Lorelai in Herz zu schließen. Auch wenn sie so ziemlich alles erwartet hatte von diesem Treffen, aber nicht das! Warum auch. Sie hatte sie verlassen, allein gelassen, ausgestoßen... Und nun saß ihr diese Frau, die für ihr Leben verantwortlich war, gegenüber und erzählte ihr so eine Geschichte. Eine so herzerweichende, rührselige Geschichte, die es fasst zuließ, dass sie ihr verzieh.

Lorelai sah ihre Tochter einen ganze Weile an und es schien ihr als würden sich deren Gedanken völlig überschlagen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens und setzte sich wieder.  
„Ja... ich- ich weiß nur nicht recht was ich sagen soll, " murmelte sie.  
„Du musst nichts sagen. Ich habe bis heute nicht verarbeitet was damals geschehen ist, also erwarte ich nicht, dass du es sofort tust… wenn du aber Fragen hast Rory, also wenn dir Fragen kommen sollten, frag einfach, okay!"  
„Ähm ja, ich denke, dass ist wohl eine gute Idee. Danke, Lorelai."  
„Das ist das mindeste was ich dir schulde... weißt du, ich habe mich die ganzen Jahre gefragt, was aus dir geworden ist. In welcher Familie du wohl jetzt aufwachsen würdest, ob du dich wohl fühlst..., oder ob du dich vielleicht an mich erinnerst, oder vielleicht sogar... vermisst."  
„Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass mir etwas fehlt, auch wenn alles um mich herum perfekt schien. Weißt du, meine Eltern sind sehr nett und sie lieben mich wie ihr eigenes Kind. Ich fühle mich bei ihnen geborgen, geliebt, beschützt, doch irgendetwas fehlte, wenn ich abends im Bett lag und Schäfchen zählte. Wenn ich zu den Sternen sah habe ich mich gefragt, ob meine Mutter sie wohl auch sehen würde."  
Betroffen sah Lorelai zu Rory. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, die in ihr hochkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, was ihr kläglich gelang.  
„Haben deine Eltern dir von mir etwas erzählt?", fragte sie ein wenig benommen.  
„Nur, dass du sehr jung warst. Sie haben mir jedoch auch versprochen, dass sie mich dabei unterstützen würden dich zu suchen. Wie man sieht haben sie dieses Versprechen gehalten. Ich habe gefunden, was ich gesucht habe."  
„Rory, ich weiß mich geht das nichts an, mich schon gar nicht, aber mich würde es sehr freuen wenn du mir etwas über dich erzählst... so wie du lebst, auf welche Schule du gehst und so... und ob du glücklich bist...", fragte Lorelai zögernd.  
„Du möchtest was über mich wissen... ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll...", zögerte Rory.

„Auf welche Schule gehst du denn?"

„Ähm, im Moment gehe ich auf eine staatliche Highschool in unserer Stadt. Es ist ganz nett da, ich meine, die Leute und so, aber…"

„Aber?"

„Naja, ich würde eines Tages gerne auf ein renommiertes College gehen, wie Harvard, oder Yale."

„Das ist doch sehr strebsam. Lernst du denn auch gerne?"

„Ich lese viele Bücher und so. Aus denen lerne ich eine Menge. Es fällt mir nicht schwer gute Noten zu bekommen…", erklärte Rory mit einem Hauch von Begeisterung.  
„Bist du glücklich?", fragte Lorelai und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Tochter.  
Diese schwieg einen Moment, denn diese Frage traf es auf den Punkt. Nicht mal sie selbst wusste ob sie glücklich war, oder ob sie nur so tat als ob. Vielleicht gab sie nur vor jemand zu sein, der sie gar nicht war und nie sein wollte. Ihr Leben lang war sie von ihrer Familie behütet worden, geliebt und doch fühlte sie sich allein, nicht richtig aufgehoben. Ob das daran lag, dass sie adoptiert war? Suchte sie in ihrem Leben nach etwas das ihr Halt gab, den Halt, der ihr bisher verwehrt wurde? Klar bekam sie die Unterstützung ihrer Familie, doch wie gerne sie diese Menschen auch hatte und so sehr sie sie auch in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte; sie fühlte sich fremd.  
„Habe ich etwas falsche gefragt?", fragte Lorelai ein wenig besorgt.  
„Nein, nein... ich- ich musste nur gerade über die Frage nur länger nachdenken und dabei feststellen, dass ich mir nicht so sicher bin, wie ich es vielleicht sein sollte."  
„Weißt du denn warum du so unsicher bist?", fragte Lorelai vorsichtig nach.  
„Also, sicherlich kommt es darauf an wie man glücklich sein definiert. Wenn ich glücklich sein aber so definiere, dass man ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit in sich hat, wenn man morgens aufsteht, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das so ist."  
„Verstehe. Fühlst du dich vollkommen wenn du morgens aufwachst?"  
„Ich habe an jedem Morgen das Gefühl als ob mir was fehlt. Dieses etwas hält mich davon ab, die Vollkommenheit zu spüren, " erklärte Rory.  
„Ist es denn für dich wichtig diese Vollkommenheit spüren zu können, Rory?"  
„Warte, vielleicht habe ich mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Leben, glücklich wenn du so magst. Ich liebe meine Familie, meine Freunde, die Schule... doch wenn ich morgens, oder wann auch immer in den Spiegel schaue, sehe ich nicht mich, so wie ich mich fühle. Ich sehe ein fremdes Gesicht, dass ich nicht einordnen kann. Ein Gesicht, das nicht annährend in das Familienbild passt, das wir zu Weihnachten verschicken. Ich sehe ein Gesicht, dessen Form und Züge mir so unbekannt und familiär zugleich sind. Verstehst du? Ich weiß nicht wen ich da täglich anstarre. Manchmal erwische ich mich selbst dabei, wenn ich vor dem Spiegel stehe und überlege, wem ich dieses Gesicht doch zuordnen könnte. Wenn ich unterwegs bin und ich Menschen begegne, die mir vielleicht ein wenig ähnlich sehen... vielleicht nur die selben Augen haben, frage ich mich, ob das wohl meine Mutter ist, oder auch mein Vater... oder irgendwer, der das selbe Blut in seinen Adern hat, wie ich... es erfüllt mich mit Hoffnung, doch dann geht diese Person an mir vorbei, ohne mich auch nur ein mal eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben und in dem Moment bin ich so unglaublich traurig..."  
Schweigend ließ Lorelai Rorys Worte sacken, sie kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich bin abgeschweift...", murmelte Rory kaum hörbar.  
„Das muss dir nicht leid tun, glaub mir. Weiß du, ich kenne das Gefühl wenn du morgens aufwachst und du das Gefühl hast etwas fehlt dir, um wirklich glücklich zu sein. Manchmal fragst du dich lange was es ist und erst viel zu spät, nachdem du dich schon viel zu sehr hinein gesteigert hast, wird dir das offensichtlichste klar. Weißt du wie oft ich durch die Stadt gegangen bin und dich gesehen habe... es warst nicht du, die ich gesehen habe. Es waren Mädchen, die vielleicht dieselbe Haarfarbe hatten wie ich oder Christopher, oder weiß Gott was ich alles geglaubt habe zu sehen."  
„Jetzt wo ich dich sehe, fällt es mir leichter ein Bild von mir zu machen. Ich bin ein wenig erleichtert, denn wenn ich in deine Augen schaue, sehe ich meine."  
„Und wenn ich dich ansehe, sehe ich mich als sechzehnjährige."  
„Hast du vielleicht ein Bild?", fragte Rory ein wenig zögernd.  
„Klar, warte."  
Lorelai stand auf und verschwand in einem der Zimmer. Mit einer kleinen Kiste unter ihrem Arm kam sie zurück. Sie setzte sich neben Rory um ihr die Bilder besser zeigen zu können. Sie zeigte ihr als erstes ein Foto von ihr und Christopher, sie waren auf einem Ball.  
„Ist das?"  
„Das ist Christopher, dein Vater."  
„Ihr seht noch so verdammt jung aus."  
„Wir waren so alt wie du heute, " lachte Lorelai und zeigte Rory ein Babyfoto von ihr. Sie spürte wie die Anspannung von ihr wich und auch Rory erschien ihr wesentlich entspannter.  
„Oh mein Gott, bin ich das?" fragte sie ungläubig, denn sie kannte keine Babyfotos von sich.  
„Ja, da warst du ein halbes Jahr alt."  
„Oh mein Gott, dass ist ja…."  
"Süß? Du warst das wohl schönste Baby auf der ganzen Welt, " interpretierte Lorelai ihre nicht zu Ende gebrachte Aussage.

„Ich wollte sagen, unglaublich, aber süß ist auch ganz nett, " lächelte Rory.

„Willst du dir die anderen Fotos auch ansehen?", fragte Lorelai.  
„Ja, aber ein anderes Mal... wenn ich darf."  
„Natürlich!"  
„War ich ein anstrengendes Baby? Also ich meine, hab ich viel geschrieen, oder so?"  
„Nein, es sei denn du hattest Hunger und das hattest du häufig, oder ich hab dir abends nicht genug erzählt oder vorgelesen damit du einschläfst," erklärte Lorelai und driftete ein wenig in die Vergangenheit ab.  
Sie dachte daran wie sie Rory jeden Abend eine Geschichte vorlas und wie gespannt Rory ihr gelauscht hatte, Wort für Wort. Sie sah sie mit ihren großen blauen Kulleraugen an und erst als die Geschichte wirklich beendet war, schloss sie ihre Äuglein.  
„Noch heute kann ich ohne ein Buch zu lesen nicht einschlafen und manchmal kommt mir die Melodie eines Liedes in den Sinn und ich weiß nicht woher ich das habe."  
Nachdenklich erinnerte sich Lorelai an das Lied, sie hatte es jeden Abend für Rory gesungen. Leise sang sie es vor sich hin.

Darlin' you can count on me  
Till the sun dries up the sea  
Until then I'll always be devoted to you

I'll be yours through endless time  
I'll adore your charms sublime  
Guess by now you know that I'm devoted to you

„Das ist es. Hast du es mir vorgesungen?", fragte sie erfreut.  
„Jeden Abend, ohne Ausnahme."  
„Es ist ein sehr schönes Lied."  
„Ja, schon meine Mum sang es für mich als ich so alt war...auch wenn ich selten mit ihr übereinstimme, aber bei dem Lied hat sie echt ein Stein bei mir im Brett."  
„Verstehst du dich nicht gut mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Rory interessiert.  
„Sagen wir mal so. Unterschiedlichere Meinungen, was das Leben angeht und wie man es zu leben hat, gibt es wohl nicht."  
„Klingt kompliziert. Wie sind deine Ansichten vom Leben?"  
„Meine Ansichten? Die erste ist wohl, ohne Kaffee geht gar nix und des weiteren wäre wohl zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht so konservativ lebe wie meine Eltern es sich immer für mich vorgestellt hatten. Ich wurde keine Debütantin, so wie sie es wollten. Ich wurde schwanger, bevor ich verheiratet war, in einem Alter wo man nicht schwanger sein sollte und das ich deinen Vater nicht geheiratet habe, hat ihnen wohl den Rest gegeben."  
„Oh... trinkst du viel Kaffee?", fragte Rory, auch um ein wenig das Thema zu wechseln, da sie merkte, dass es Lorelai sichtlich berührte.  
„Oh ja. Ohne meine tägliche Ration Kaffee und wir reden nicht von drei Tassen pro Tag, bin ich nicht zu gebrauchen. Ich bin ein Kaffee- Junkie- ich gebe es hiermit zu." Lorelai legte sich die rechte Hand aufs Herz. Wieder fingen beide an von Herzen zu lachen.  
„Bei mir ist es so ähnlich, wenn ich keinen Kaffe kriege bin ich unausstehlich. Dann laufen alle vor mir weg, als wäre ich ein grausames Monster, das sie zu fressen auf droht."  
Noch immer lachend, spürten die beiden in dem Moment noch gar nicht, wie sehr sie sich bereits ähnelten.

_-Flashback-  
(2 Jahre zuvor in Rorys Leben)  
„Rory? Kommst du frühstücken?", hörte sie ihre Mutter aus der Küche rufen.  
„Ich komm gleich Mum, " antwortete sie so leise, dass ihre Mutter es kaum hören konnte.  
Im Flur hörte sie wie Clara verzweifelt gegen die Badezimmertür klopfte und darauf hoffte, dass ihr Bruder endlich daraus verschwand, damit sie sich für die Schule fertig machen konnte. Sie war inzwischen schon in der dritten Klasse. _

_Rory musste daran denken wie sie Clara, vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit, hatte beruhigen müssen, dass die Schule nicht so schlimm sei, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Sie hatte solche Angst in die Schule zu kommen und jetzt, jetzt liebte sie es jeden Morgen aufzustehen, sich fertig zu machen und in die Schule zu gehen. Leider versperrte ihr nur in letzter Zeit viel zu oft ihr großer Bruder den Weg ins Badezimmer. Ewigkeiten, so schien es zumindest Rory und Clara, besetzte er das Badezimmer und als er endlich fertig zu sein schien, fiel ihm ein neuer Grund ein, um länger brauchen zu müssen. So blieb für Clara und sie nur ein halbe Stunde, um sich die Haare zu kämmen, die Zähne zuputzen und vielleicht ein bisschen Schminke aufzutragen, denn langsam hatte Rory das Gefühl, dass etwas Lipgloss und Wimperntusche Wunder wirkten und sie nicht mehr so blass und unscheinbar wirken ließen. Auch ihr Bruder stylte sich in den letzten Wochen immer extremer auf. Die Haare klebten zusammen, oder manchmal ließen sie ihn sogar wie einen Igel aussehen und dann dieses ganze Aftershave, dass er sich an den Hals schmierte; einfach eklig. Rory fragte sich, wen er wohl damit beeindrucken wollte. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine heimliche Flamme. Auf jeden Fall sollte er noch daran arbeiten, oder eher ausprobieren wie viel Parfüm, oder Aftershave er nun wirklich benutzen konnte, ohne wie eine Parfümerie zu stinken.  
Rory musste bei dem Gedanken an ihn lächeln. In den letzten Tagen war er so nett zu ihr gewesen, hatte sie oft zum lachen gebracht; so kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Oft hatten sie sich schon gestritten, um Nichtigkeiten. Viele Worte waren gefallen, viele Tränen geflossen, denn seine Worte trafen sie sehr. Seine Vorwürfe sie gehörte nicht in diese Familie, hatten sie sehr verletzt und auch nachdenklich gemacht. Doch im Grunde hatte er nur nicht ertragen können, dass sie ein Mal zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Eltern bekam, mehr Aufmerksamkeit als er. Immerhin war sie adoptiert und er nicht. Wie wütend sie auf ihn war, doch jedes Mal wenn er sie entschuldigend anlächelte, vergab sie ihm. Das Gefühl jedoch nicht dazu zu gehören blieb in ihrem Herzen. Zwar hatte sie es vergraben, aber abends wenn sie alleine in ihrem Bett lag und vergeblich zu der Zimmerdecke starrte, um vielleicht irgendetwas erkennen zu können, damit sie nicht weiter über ihre Herkunft nachdenken musste, tropften leise Tränen auf ihr Kissen. _

_  
An diesem Morgen war wieder so ein Moment, in dem sie darüber nachdachte wo wohl ihre Wurzeln lagen. Für die Schule sollten sie ihren Stammbaum zusammenstellen und vorstellen. Zwar hatte sie den Stammbaum ihrer Familie, in der sie lebte, recherchiert, aber es fühlte sich anders an. Es waren nicht ihre Verwandten, die im Krieg starben, oder ihre Verwandten, die für ihre Tapferkeit geehrt wurden. Es wurde ihr kläglich bewusst, da auch ihr Bruder- sie waren in derselben Jahrgangsstufe- diesen Stammbaum erforschen sollte und auch er würde ihn vorstellen.  
Rory schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals runter, egal was war, hier musste sie jetzt durch.  
„Rory!", hörte sie ihre Mutter erneut rufen.  
Nachdem sie den täglichen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel hinter sich gebracht hatte, verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Eilig lief sie Treppe herunter, denn der bewährte Geruch von Kaffee lockte ihre noch müden Glieder.  
„Morgen, " verkündete sie mehr oder weniger fröhlich, als sie in die Küche trat, in der bereits ihr Bruder sein Frühstück verdrückte und ihre Mum ihn bewirtete.  
„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, " begrüßte ihre Mum sie.  
Schnell griff Rory nach einer Tasse und goss sich Kaffee ein.  
„Kind, du sollst doch nicht so viel Kaffee trinken, " ermahnte ihre Mum.  
„Ich weiß, aber wenn ich ihn nicht trinke, könnte ich den Tag nicht überleben und willst du, das ich das riskiere?"  
„Das könnte ich mir natürlich nicht verzeihen, " lachte ihre Mum und schob ihrem Bruder den zweiten Teller mit Speck und Rühreiern unter die Nase.  
„Sag mal Bruderherz, ist dir dein Aftershave aus der Hand gefallen und auf dein_

_T-Shirt gelaufen?", fragte Rory, als sie sich ihre Cornflakes fertig machte.  
„Warum?", fragte er genervt.  
„Weil du so stinkst, als ob du darin gebadet hättest. Willst du jemanden damit beeindrucken?", fragte sie belustigt weiter.  
Fast hatte er sich bei dieser Frage an seinen Rühreiern verschluckt, aber er konnte dem grade noch mal entkommen. Das seine Wangen vermutlich knall rot wurden, konnte er wiederum jedoch nicht verhindern.  
„Ich wusste es! Dean ist ver-lie-bt. Dean ist ver-lie-bt, " neckte ihn Rory begeistert.  
„Das stimmt nicht!", entgegnete er zornig.  
„Du musst dich doch nicht schämen, Dean. Wer ist es, hm? Ist es... ähm warte mal, ich hab's gleich...ah, ich hab's: es ist Lane stimmt's?"  
„Lane? Du hast doch nen Knall Rory!", knurrte er verärgert und verließ die Küche.  
Zufrieden steckte sich Rory den Löffel mit den Cornflakes in den Mund. Lane also... Das musste sie ihr unbedingt erzählen. g  
-Flashback End-_

Interessiert hatte Lorelai den Worten ihrer Tochter gelauscht, sie bei ihren Ausführungen beobachtet, ihre Gesten vernommen. Sie war ihr so ähnlich. Je länger sie Rory ansah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass nun wirklich ihre Tochter vor ihr saß. Ihr kleines Mädchen, dass sie aus den falschen Gründen hatte weggeben müssen. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte sie sehr, mehr als sie vielleicht zugeben würde. So viel hatte sie in Rorys Leben verpasst. Wie sollte sie dies nur alles nachholen? Vielleicht wollte Rory überhaupt kein Kontakt zu ihr? Immerhin hatte sie sie im Stich gelassen. Vielleicht wollte sie ja einfach nur wissen woher sie stammte und wem sie wohl ähnlich sah.  
Die Selbstzweifel vereinnahmten Lorelai, so dass sie Rorys Worten nicht mehr folgen konnte.  
„Lorelai?", fragte Rory enttäuscht.  
„Entschuldigung Rory. Ich kann es nur noch nicht fassen, dass du vor mir sitzt. Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Das- das ist so unglaublich... auf der anderen Seite macht es mich so traurig, dass ich nicht dabei sein konnte als du aufgewachsen bist. Ich habe so viel verpasst...", erklärte Lorelai mit einem Hauch von Melancholie, in ihrer sonst so heiteren Stimme.  
„Du solltest dir keine Vorwürfe machen, denn ich mach dir auch keine. _Nicht mehr._ Ich verstehe warum du getan hast, was du getan hast. Ich verstehe, dass du mich nur schützen wolltest und dafür bin ich dir sehr dankbar, glaube mir. Meine Kindheit war sehr schön und behütet. Wenn es dich interessiert, könnte ich dir ja mal ein paar Fotoalben von mir zeigen?"  
„Das wäre sehr schön," bedankte sich Lorelai mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Lorelai, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"  
„Alles was du willst!"  
„Was ist mit meinem Vater? Also ich meine, was ist aus ihm geworden?"  
„Dein Vater? Christopher?"

_-Flashback- Vor 3 Monaten in Lorelais Apartment-  
Gemütlich saß Lorelai vor der Flimmerkiste und sah sich bereits zum dritten mal an diesem Tage _„Liar's Moon"_ an. Ihre Augen waren von den vielen Tränen, die in ihr aufkamen, schon ganz rot. Warum konnte nur eine Lüge so viel zerstören? Diese Frage hatte sich Lorelai schon so oft vergebens gefragt.  
Plötzlich riss sie ein dumpfes Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür aufschrecken. Wer konnte das nur sein?  
Es war schon spät und Sookie war mit Jackson und klein Davie verreist. Also wer besuchte sie denn sonst zu so einer Stunde? Luke? Nein, der würde noch in seinem Cafe die letzten Gäste bewirten.  
Bevor Lorelai die Tür öffnete sah sie noch einmal in den Spiegel und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie sah nicht gerade so aus, als wäre sie in der besten Verfassung, aber wer sie kannte wusste, dass sie manchmal, bedingt ihrer Vergangenheit, die Traurigkeit überkam.  
Wieder ließ sie ein dumpfes Klopfen aufschrecken.  
Ja, ich komm ja schon!  
Mit etwas Herzklopfen öffnete sie die Tür und das Bild, das sich ihr bot, ließ sie alle Worte und zusammenhängende Gedanken entfallen. Sprachlos starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an..._

_  
„Hallo Lorelai..."  
„Christopher...", flüsterte sie.  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen, " versuchte Christopher die Situation aufzulockern.  
„ Es kommt dem ziemlich nahe," gab sie murmelnd zu.  
„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte er höflich.  
„Sicher."  
Lorelai beobachtete wie Christopher zwei Koffer, die sie zuvor nicht gesehen hatte, in ihre Wohnung trug. Er war noch immer der gut aussehende Mann, in den sie sich schon vor so langer Zeit verliebt hatte. Damals war er zwar noch ein Junge, aber er hatte sich verändert, wirkte älter und erfahrener als damals. Ihr Herzklopfen irritierte sie ein wenig. Obwohl so viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, liebte sie ihn noch immer. Sie musste fanatisch sein. War er der Grund warum sie sich nie hatte auf eine andere Beziehung einlassen können?  
„Ihr habt es schön hier, Lorelai", holte Christopher sie zurück aus ihren Gedanken, nachdem er sich ein wenig umgesehen hatte.  
Hatte er grade IHR gesagt? Klar, er wusste ja nicht das Rory nicht hier lebte. Wenn sie zwischendurch mal mit ihm telefoniert hatte, verschwieg sie ihm was mit Rory war. Sie wollte verhindern, dass er irgendetwas unüberlegtes tat und das würde er. Jedoch würde sie sich jetzt wohl dieser Situation stellen müssen, egal wie schwer es ihr fiel.  
„Ja... Setz dich doch Christopher."  
Er setzte sich auf das Sofa, Lorelai gegenüber von ihm.  
„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Lorelai ihn direkt.  
Erstaunt darüber schwieg Christopher einen Moment, um seine Gedanken sammeln zu können.  
Mit seinem Ausdruck in den Augen konnte er sie wirklich verwirren, musste Lorelai sich nicht zum ersten Mal eingestehen.  
„Ich bin hier um dich und Rory zu besuchen, " gestand er leise.  
Rory._

_Allein ihren Namen zu hören schmerzte sie unendlich.  
„Rory ist nicht hier, Christopher."  
„Wo ist sie denn? Kommt sie bald wieder?"  
„Nein, sie..." Wieder sammelten sich Tränen in Lorelais Augen. Wieder bannten sie sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.  
„Was ist mit ihr Lorelai?", fragte Christopher besorgt, als er ihre Tränen sah und wie schwer es ihr fiel darüber zu reden. Schon vorhin hatte er ihre getrockneten Tränen gesehen.  
„Sie, sie ist... adoptiert worden...", flüsterte Lorelai mit Tränenerstickter Stimme.  
„Was?" Sprachlos starrte Christopher sie an, was war hier nur los?  
„Es tut mir leid..."  
Nach Fassung ringend stand Christopher auf und setzte sich zu Lorelai. Er legte einen Arm um sie, um sie zu beruhigen.  
„Erzähl mir was passiert ist..., " bat er sie leise und Lorelai begann ihm zu erklären was passiert war.  
„Ich bring ihn um!", stieß Christopher mit Zorn erfüllt aus, nachdem er alles erfahren hatte.  
„Nein Christopher, bitte es ist schon schwer genug.", flehte Lorelai und hielt seinen Arm fest, bevor er aufspringen konnte.  
„Aber er hat uns unser Kind genommen, Lorelai."  
„Du warst nie da Christopher, was willst du denn jetzt noch tun?", warf Lorelai ihm vor.  
„Ich weiß, es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht für euch da war... Wenn du mir erzählt hättest..."  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du irgendetwas unüberlegtes tust."  
Christopher drückte Lorelai fester an sich, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie nun nicht mehr alleine mir dieser Situation umgehen musste.  
„Ich bin jetzt für dich da Lorelai."  
Meinte er das ernst? Wollte er wirklich hier bleiben und für sie da sein?  
Konnte sie ihm das wirklich glauben? Sie könnte es nicht verkraften noch mal einen Menschen zu verlieren, den sie liebte.  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
„In meinem ganzen Leben war ich mir noch nie sicherer. Ich liebe dich Lorelai, " gestand er mit Herzklopfen. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er wieder sechzehn, statt zweiunddreißig.  
Er beugte sich zu Lorelai hinunter und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Als Lorelai seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, erwiderte sie den Kuss ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, in seinen Armen zu liegen, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.  
Ihr Verlangen wuchs und die Leidenschaft für einander wurde stärker. Ihnen wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich, als ihre Zungen sich verspielt anstubsten. Streichelnd fuhr Lorelai über Christophers Rücken und fuhr mit ihren kalten Fingern unter seinen Pullover. Sie spürten eine Gänsehaut, die sie schon so lange nicht mehr hatten. Ihre Herzen schlugen immer schneller und die Hitze ihrer Leidenschaft hatte sie umhüllt...  
-Flashback End-_

„Er hat sich all die Jahre nicht blicken lassen?", fragte Rory ungläubig.  
„So ist Christopher. Absolut unzuverlässig!"  
„Aber wie kann er nie gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht da bin. Ich meine, ist er denn nie misstrauisch geworden? Schließlich hat er mich noch nie gesehen, oder hat je mit mir gesprochen...", hakte Rory erstaunt nach.  
Lorelai sah zu Boden und versuchte ihre aufgestauten Gefühle zu verbergen. Auch war es offensichtlich, dass Rory ihre Geschichte anzweifelte. Um ihren fragenden Blicken auszuweichen stand Lorelai auf und ging zu dem großen Fenster. Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte sie in die Nacht. Sterne glänzten an dem Wolkenlosen Himmelskörper.  
Sie war nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen was Christopher anging, doch würde die Wahrheit nicht unnötige Wunden aufreißen? Vor allem würden sie nicht ihre mit Mühe geflickten Wunden aufreißen? Wen wollte sie mit dieser Geschichte nun mehr beruhigen? War es wirklich um Rorys Gefühle nicht zu verletzten?  
„Lorelai? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Rory besorgt, als sie sah wie Lorelai versuchte ihre Tränen zu verstecken.  
Sollte sie ihr wirklich die Wahrheit erzählen? Wenn sie es nicht tat, würde sich das auf ihre Beziehung auswirken und dieses Mal wollte sie es doch richtig machen.  
„Ich habe dir nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt Rory... die Wahrheit ist so schmerzhaft und manchmal glaube ich viel lieber die Geschichte, die ich dir eben erzählt habe. Es ist leichter das zu ertragen, als die Wahrheit...", erklärte Lorelai, ihr Blick noch immer starr auf die Sterne gerichtet.  
„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn es bei dir unangenehme Erinnerungen weckt."  
Lorelai wandte ihren Blick von den Sternen ab und sah zu Rory, die versuchte die Situation zu beschwichtigen.  
„Als ich dich zur Adoption gab, erzählte ich Christopher später davon. Zwar erzählte ich ihm nicht den wahren Grund, doch er war damit einverstanden. Wir telefonierten oft, sprachen über seine Geschäfte, die er abwickelte, oder über die Geschehnisse im Hotel, aber nur sehr selten von der Vergangenheit. Ich tat es nicht, um den Schmerz, den ich empfand ständig auszugraben, weswegen er es nicht tat, weiß ich nicht."  
„Habt ihr geglaubt so darüber hinweg zu kommen? Ich war niemals da und das Leben ging weiter?", fragte Rory verletzt.  
„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit miteinander zu kommunizieren. Viele oberflächliche Gespräche, die zu nichts führten, denn jedes Mal wenn ich den Hörer auflegte, hatte ich das Gefühl dich ein weiteres Mal verloren zu haben," erklärte Lorelai ernst.  
„Und dennoch hast du es getan?"  
„Ich habe geglaubt es funktioniert... ich habe ihn geliebt... ich wollte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren... kannst du das verstehen?"  
„Ich versuche es."  
Rory beobachtete wie Lorelai nervös an ihren Fingern knabberte.  
„Schlechte Angewohnheit, " gab sie verschmitzt zu, als sie Rorys Blicke wahrnahm.  
„Du hast ihn also nicht vor drei Monaten gesehen..."  
„Doch, er war hier... wir haben lange geredet, sehr lange..."  
Stumm sah Rory zu Lorelai, die krampfhaft versuchte weitere Worte zu finden.  
Es schien ihr als hätte sie einen fetten Kloß im Hals. Lorelai spielte mit den Gedanken, reflektierte die ausgesprochenen Worte.  
„Er war nur eine Nacht da, versprach mir er würde bleiben und für mich da sein... eine Nacht... dann war er weg. Ich weiß nicht wo er jetzt ist. Er hinterließ mir einen Brief und schrieb mir, dass er einige Dinge klären müsste, bevor wir eine Familie sein könnten... seit dem sind drei Monate vergangen... und... und..."  
Lorelai konnte nicht weiter sprechen, wand sich ab und wieder den Sternen zu. Es war so viel leichter sie anzusehen, als ihre Tochter.  
Auch Rory schien sprachlos. Sie verstand nicht warum es Lorelai so schwer fiel darüber zu reden. Als sie ihre Eltern gesucht hatte, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Lorelais Reaktion auf ihre Anwesenheit übertraf all ihre Vorstellungen. Sie hatte gedacht, sie wäre ein unerwünschtes Kind gewesen, doch dies schien bei weitem nicht so. Warum fühlte Lorelai sich also für ihren Vater verantwortlich? Da musste doch noch etwas dahinter stecken, aber was?

„Ich bin schwanger...", flüsterte Lorelai kaum hörbar.  
Hatte Rory grade richtig gehört? Lorelai war schwanger, von ihm?  
„Niemand weiß es bisher... niemand außer dir..."  
„Nicht mal er?"  
Kaum merkbar schüttelte Lorelai ihren Kopf.  
„Nicht mal er..."

Geschockt von dieser Neuigkeit rang Rory nach Luft. Sie würde ein Geschwisterchen bekommen, ein echtes Geschwisterchen, das mit ihr verwandt war. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Aber was war mit Lorelai? Sie wirkte so abwesend, fast unglücklich darüber.  
„Freust du dich nicht auf das Baby?", fragte Rory nach.  
Überrascht sah Lorelai zu ihrer Tochter. Freuen? Die Freude war keine Frage, doch wie die Freude entstand und wie es weiter ging bereitete ihr Sorge.  
„Ich freue mich auf das Kind, Rory. Es ist nur so, dass ich alleine mit dem Baby da stehen werde, wieder... Ich bin verletzt, gedemütigt von einem Mann, dem ich vertraute, liebe... Am meisten bin ich über mich selbst verärgert, dass ich mich wieder auf ihn einließ."  
„Kann ich verstehen..."  
Lorelai sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Inzwischen war es vier Uhr morgens. Die Müdigkeit versuchte sie zu überwältigen.  
„Deine Pflegeeltern wissen wo du bist?", fragte sie müde.  
Rory nickte nur zustimmend.  
„Gut, wie wäre es wenn wir uns ein wenig hinlegen und schlafen. Es ist verdammt spät... du könntest im Gästezimmer schlafen, wenn du möchtest..."  
„Äh ja, warum nicht."  
Lorelai zeigte Rory das Gästezimmer, das direkt neben ihrem Schlafzimmer lag.  
„Ein sehr schönes Zimmer, " stellte Rory fest.  
Lorelai lächelte sie an und kramte aus dem Schrank einen Pyjama.  
„Den kannst du anziehen. Das Bett ist auch frisch bezogen."  
Rory sah den leeren Blick in Lorelais Augen.  
„Alles okay?", fragte sie nach.  
„Ja, ich bin nur müde. Mach dir keinen Kopf, " erklärte Lorelai.  
„Okay."  
„Wir reden morgen weiter, nachdem wir uns ein wenig Erholung gegönnt haben!", schlug Lorelai vor.  
„Klingt gut."  
„Wenn du irgendetwas brauchen solltest, Rory, mein Schlafzimmer ist direkt neben diesem Zimmer."  
„Danke."  
„Nicht dafür."  
„Ich meinte DANKE für deine Ehrlichkeit und das wir reden konnten, " sagte Rory.  
Lorelai sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Rory, ihrer Tochter.  
„Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?", fragte sie fast schüchtern.  
Rory nickte nur. Etwas unsicher schloss Lorelai ihr Kind in ihre Arme. Sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken bis sie das Zimmer verlassen würde. Es fühlte sich so gut an sie wieder in den Armen zu halten.  
„Schlaf gut Rory."  
„Du auch."  
Sachte ließ Lorelai die Zimmertür ins Türschloss gleiten. Die Tränen, die sie vor Rory unterdrückt hatte, strömten nun über ihre bleichen Wangen. Sie war auf der einen Seite so glücklich und auf der anderen jedoch so unendlich traurig über Christophers Abwesenheit. Erschöpft ließ sich Lorelai auf ihr Bett sinken. Tränen glitten auf ihr weiches Kopfkissen. Fröstelnd zog sie die Decke über ihren noch bekleideten Körper. Wie würde es jetzt weiter gehen?  
Auch Rory lag in dem ihr unbekannten Bett und dachte darüber nach was die Zukunft ihr wohl bringen würde.

Frierend kuschelte sich Lorelai mehr in ihre wärmende Decke. Nachdem sie, durch einen schrecklichen Alptraum gequält, erwacht war, kreisten ihre Gedanken fortlaufend um die Zukunft. Wie würde sich das Leben nun für sie entwickeln? Würde, nun da sie ihre Tochter wieder hatte, sich etwas ändern? Hatte sie Rory denn überhaupt? Zwar hatte sie sie aufgesucht, doch nur um zu wissen zu wem sie gehörte. Wie schrecklich einsam hatte sie sich in den Jahren bei ihren Pflegeeltern fühlen müssen. Einsam nicht in dem Sinne, dass sie allein war, viel mehr zu wissen, dass man nicht so dazu gehörte wie die anderen Kinder. Ihr Blut war ein anderes. Und auch wenn sie, Lorelai, nicht immer mit ihren Eltern klar gekommen war, hätte sie sich nicht gewünscht so aufzuwachsen, wie Rory hatte es tun müssen. Sie frage sich, ob Rory ihr jemals dafür Vergebung schenken konnte.  
Lorelai spürte wie ihr Magen sich umdrehte. Es war kein Schmerz, der sie seufzen ließ, sondern eher das eklige Gefühl, dass die Nahrung, die sie gestern zu sich genommen hatte, sich den Weg zurück erkämpfte, um dann in ihrer Toilette zu wandern. Es war schrecklich für sie jeden Morgen mit diesem Gefühl aufzuwachen, deshalb hoffte sie, dass diese Übelkeit, die eine Schwangerschaft mit sich brachte, bald vorüber gehen würde. Es machte Lorelai Angst zu wissen, dass sie wieder mit dem Kind alleine da stand und auch wenn sie glaubt von solchen Gefühlen nicht befallen worden zu sein, sind es doch die schlaflosen Nächte und die verzweifelten Gedankengänge einer allein stehenden Mutter, die sie immer wieder in die Realität zurück brachten. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht, hatte sie mit ihren Tränen zu kämpfen und würden ihre Freunde ihr nicht so unglaublich beistehen, so würde sie tatsächlich verzweifeln. Und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, so hatte sich Lorelai doch immer nach einer Familie gesehnt. Einer Familie, die sie so liebte wie sie ist. Eine Familie, die aus Mann und Frau und Kindern bestand. Sie hatte lange geglaubt, dass Christopher dieser Mann wäre und auch wenn er sie zum x-ten Male verletzt hatte mit seiner nicht vorhanden Reife um Verantwortung zu übernehmen, so war sich Lorelai nicht sicher, dass wenn er käme, sie ihn in den Wind schießen würde. Immerhin war er der Vater von Rory und der ihres ungeborenen Kindes. Diese Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand schien alles Nützliche aus ihr raus zu saugen.

Ein leises Klopfen, an der Tür, riss Lorelai aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Ja?"  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Rory spähte unsicher hinein.  
„Guten Morgen, " sagte sie leise.  
„Hey... komm rein und setz dich zu mir, " schlug Lorelai vor.  
Immer noch ein wenig unsicher setzte sich Rory zu ihr auf das große Bett, das mit Kissen aller Art bedeckt war.  
„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie schüchtern.  
„Wenn mich diese verdammte Morgenübelkeit nicht dauern überkommen würde, prima. Und wie ist es mit dir? Konntest du ein bisschen schlafen?"  
„Naja, ein paar Stunden vielleicht."  
„Ich habe selten gerne an einem Ort, den ich nicht kannte, geschlafen, " gab Lorelai schmunzelnd zu.  
„Was glaubst du wie es jetzt weiter geht?", fragte Rory nach einer Weile des Schweigens.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wie möchtest du denn, dass es weiter geht?"  
Rory zuckte mit den Schulter. Woher sollte sie es denn auch wissen. Gerade hatte sie ihre Mutter wieder gefunden und sie fühlte sich so unglaublich wohl bei ihr, dass sie es sich kaum erklären konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben alle Puzzelteile beisammen hatte. Nun könnte sie beginnen sie zusammen zu fügen.  
„Ich würde dich gerne besser kennen lernen, " begann Lorelai.  
„Dito."  
„Ok, dann wären wir uns da schon mal einig. Du wohnst nicht weit von hier, oder?"  
„Nein, eine halbe Stunde entfernt."  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in unserer kennen lern Phase in der Woche, oder so, mal treffen. Wir könnten uns gegenseitig unsere Welten vorstellen, " schlug Lorelai vor.  
„Das ist eine tolle Idee, " meinte Rory darauf.

Sie spürte die Erleichterung in ihr, dass Lorelai sie nicht gleich abschob. Diese ganze Situation war so unwirklich für sie, dass es sie fast erschreckte. Sie saß hier mit ihrer Mutter zusammen.

Ihre Mutter!

Einige Tage waren seit Rorys Besuch vergangen. Etwas nervös, auf ihrem Schreibtisch mit den Fingern trommelnd, saß Lorelai in ihrem Büro. In einer Stunde war sie hier mit Rory verabredet. Dies würde ihr erstes offizielles Treffen werden, in dem ihre Welten zusammen trafen. Diese Treffen würden entscheiden wie es weiter ging. Aus lauter Nervosität hatte sie ihr Büro aufgeräumt und das tat sie nur in wirklich besonderen Situationen, denn wenn Lorelai eines hasste, dann war es penetrante Ordnung. Für andere mochte es nicht offensichtlich sein, aber auch sie hielt irgendwie ihre Ordnung. Ein Ordnung, die nur sie allein überblicken konnte.  
Erschrocken sah Lorelai auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Das konnte sie doch noch nicht sein, oder?  
„Herein..."  
Statt Rory steckte Sookie ihre Nase durch den Türspalt.  
„Stör' ich?", fragte sie kleinlaut.  
„Nein, komm rein Sookie."  
Sookie konnte Lorelais Gesichtszügen entnehmen, dass sie sehr angespannt sein musste. Und obwohl sie gestresst schien, wirkte Lorelai auf ihre Freunde in den letzten Tagen, seit Rorys Auftauchen, glücklicher denn je.  
„Ist alles okay mit dir Lorelai?", fragte sie ein wenig besorgt.  
„Ähm... ja. Ich bin nur ein wenig ausgepowert. Das morgendliche Wiederkäuern hängt mir langsam aber sicher dem Halse raus und das im wahrsten Sinne. Mir kommt schon alles hoch, wenn ich überhaupt an Essen denke. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich in diesem Leben eine Kuh hätte werden sollen. Weiß Gott, oder wer auch immer, warum ich Lorelai Gilmore wurde. Gefangen in einem Körper, der sich einer Kuh anzugleichen versucht, wenn auch nicht im äußeren Sinne, bisher zumindest noch nicht, " erklärte Lorelai, während sie versuchte die Gedanken vom Morgen zu unterdrücken.  
„Dann sollte ich dich wohl besser nicht fragen, was wir nächste Woche als Menü anbieten..., " stellte Sookie verschmitzt fest.  
„Ich vertrau' dir Sookie. Stell das Menü zusammen wie du willst. Schließlich bist DU die gnadenlose Köchin."  
„Okay, auf deine Verantwortung."  
Lorelai wippte auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her, nicht sicher ob sie ihre Glieder für einen Moment still halten konnte.  
„Sonst alles okay mit dir?", fragte Sookie erneut, als sie dies beobachtete.  
Lorelai schwieg und stand auf, um sich dann wieder auf den Stuhl fallen zu lassen. Was war nur mit ihr los? Waren es ihre Hormone, die ihr einen Streich spielten? Oder war es die Tatsache, dass Rory gleich hier auftauche würde und sie Angst hatte, sie irgendwie zu verschrecken, wie auch immer.  
„Es hat was damit zu tun, dass Rory gleich kommt, oder?"  
Lorelai nickte bedrückt. Ihre Hand lag auf ihrem noch flachen Bauch.  
„Wovor hast du Angst?", fragte Sookie weiter, als sie sich auf einem Stuhl nieder ließ.  
„Davor, dass sie erkennt, dass ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin Mutter zu sein... davor, dass sie falsche Erwartungen in mich gesetzt hat und enttäuscht sein wird... ich weiß auch nicht, Sookie. Es wirkt so furchtbar unreal auf mich, dass meine Tochter gleich hier sein wird. Und doch ist es das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, seit dem Moment, als ich sie weggeben musste. Ich habe Angst, dass ich sie wieder verliere, wenn sie mich besser kennen gelernt hat. Das sie wieder aus meinem Leben verschwindet..."  
„Glaubst du, dass sie das tun wird? Verschwinden, wo sie dich gerade erst kennen gelernt hat? Weißt du, was ich denke? Sie wird genauso fühlen wie du. Sicherlich wird sie auch Angst haben dich wieder zu verlieren, gerade wo ihr euch gefunden habt. Und von was sollte sie enttäuscht sein? Du bist eine klasse Frau. Ich kenne niemanden hier in Stars Hollow, der dich nicht als die akzeptiert, die du bist. Du wirst von allen geliebt, Lorelai. Frag' mal Luke. Du hast es geschafft dein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen, nachdem du von zu Hause weg bist. Die Hilfe deiner Eltern hast du nie haben wollen und jetzt; jetzt bist du die Besitzerin eines Hotels, das besser läuft, als du es dir je erhofft hattest, " versuchte Sookie sie positiv zu stimmen.  
„Danke Sookie. Du schaffst es immer wieder mich daran zu erinnern, dass du meine beste Freundin bist und diese wird immer da sein. Aber was hat Luke damit zu tun?"

Sookie lächelte sie geheimnisvoll an, aber schwieg.  
Stattdessen stand sie auf und ging zu Lorelai, um sie in ihre Arme zu schließen.  
„So, und jetzt freu dich gefälligst, dass du den Nachmittag mit Rory verbringst, okay?"  
Lorelai nickte.  
„Ich muss jetzt wieder zu meinen Omelettes," stellte Sookie fest.  
Als sie Lorelais Gesichtsausdruck sah, bei den Thema Omelett, entschuldigte sie sich höflich und verließ das Büro ihrer Freundin und Kollegin.

„Und das ist Michele, meine linke Hand", erklärte Lorelai, als sie Rory durch das Hotel führte.  
Michele stand hinter der Rezeption und telefonierte gerade mit einem buchendem Gast, so dass er sich seine schnippische Antwort sparte und sich voll und ganz aufs Telefonieren konzentrierte.  
„Es ist sehr schön hier, gemütlich, " stellte Rory fest, nachdem sie alles gesehen hatte.  
„Darauf habe ich besonderen Wert gelegt, " kommentierte Lorelai strahlend.  
„Du scheinst hier alles im Griff zu haben. Wie schaffst du das alles?", fragte Rory, als sie sah wie problemlos alles von statten ging.  
„Na ja, ich habe meine Knechte halt gut im Griff und wenn ich zweimal mit den Wimpern blinzele kommen die kleinen Heinzelmännchen, um all das Chaos, das entsteht, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Du nimmst vieles mit Humor, oder?"  
„Naja, sagen wir mal so, ich versuche es, " lachte Lorelai und zeigte ihr weitere Räumlichkeiten.

„Wie bist du zu dem Job hier gekommen?", fragte Rory.  
„Nachdem ich von zu Hause ausgezogen war und meinen Schulabschluss nachgeholt hatte, suchte ich eine Möglichkeit mich von meinen Eltern unabhängig zu machen. Da ich nach Stars Hollow gezogen war, suchte ich natürlich hier nach einer geeigneten Stelle. Frag mich nicht warum ich mir dieses Nest hier ausgesucht habe. Wahrscheinlich war es irgendeine innere Eingebung. Auf jeden Fall las ich in der Zeitung, dass in diesem Hotel eine Stelle als Zimmermädchen frei war. Ich sprintete also los, so unsportlich wie ich war natürlich mit dem Auto und kam in dieses Hotel. Die Chefin, Mia, stellte mich ohne jegliche Vorbehalte ein. Sie meinte junge Dinger wie mich könne man immer gebrauchen und vor allem könne man sie gut einarbeiten. Da war ich also und arbeitete mich hoch in die Führungsposition und letztes Jahr, nachdem ich mein BWL- Studium beendete hatte, kauften Sookie und ich Mia das Hotel ab. Jetzt gehört es uns."  
„Erstaunlich. Warst du lange auf das Geld deiner Eltern angewiesen?"  
„Nachdem ich den Job im Hotel hatte, nicht mehr. Ich versuchte immer selber klar zu kommen. Lieber hätte ich die Versicherung betrogen um Geld zu kriegen als meine Eltern zu fragen."  
„Hast du kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen?"  
„Sagen wir so, so lange wir uns nicht dauernd sehen geht es einigermaßen. Manchmal zwingt mich Emily mit ihr zu essen, was ich dann notgedrungen tue, um des Friedens Willen."  
„Emily?"  
„Deine Großmutter."  
„Ist sie so wie du?"  
„Gott bewahre. Emily ist die wohl konservativste Frau aller Zeiten. Die Frau ist nur damit beschäftigt Kaffeetrinken zu veranstalten, Teekränzchen zu halten und sich in der Gesellschaft zu präsentieren. Ein Snob, wenn du so magst."  
„Verstehe."

Rory runzelte ein wenig die Stirn über Lorelais Ausführungen, immerhin kannte sie ihre Großeltern nicht mal. Noch konnte sie sich ihre eigene Meinung nicht bilden.  
„Wenn du willst stelle ich dir deine Großeltern demnächst mal vor, " schlug Lorelai vor.  
„Das wäre schön."

Nachdenklich sah Rory sich in der Empfangshalle des Hotels um. Alles schien so geordnet und die schrille Person am Klavier spielte ununterbrochen Beethovens Werke.  
„Wer ist der Typ da am Klavier?", fragte Rory, den Blick in die Richtung gewand.  
„Ach das ist Kirk. Er hat gerade seine Künstler Phase. Normalerweise arbeitet er in irgendeinem Stadtbetrieb, um zu sich selbst zu finden. Seine Mutter ist der Meinung, dass er verschiedene Phasen in seinem Leben durch machen muss, bevor er bereit ist aus ihrem Haus zu ziehen."  
Rory lachte über Lorelais Erklärung. Sie hatte das Gefühl all das hier schon ewig zu kennen und sie war seit nicht mal einer Stunde hier. Es war ihr schon ein wenig unheimlich wie schnell sie ihr eigenes Leben, mit ihrer Pflegefamilie vergaß. Aber war das hier nicht auch irgendwie ihr Leben? Ein Leben, dass sie erst jetzt würde führen können mit dem Wissen jemanden zu haben, zu dem man gehörte, wenn auch nicht im näheren Sinne. Sie würde sich in Geduld über müssen, um zu erfahren was es hieß eine leibliche Mutter zu haben.

Als Rory nach Hause kam wurde sie bereits sehnsüchtig von Dean erwartet, doch da sie völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt war, beschloss sie ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie war gerade nicht in der Stimmung zu reden und schon gar nicht um über irgendetwas zu diskutieren. Ein wenig hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles an ihr vorbei zog. Seit sie Lorelai getroffen hatte, spürte sie, dass etwas anders war und nichts würde mehr so sein wie vorher. Unbemerkt schlich sich Rory in ihr Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Wie würde sich ihr Leben ändern, nun da sie ihre leibliche Mutter kannte? Und gewiss waren es große Veränderungen, denn wenn Rory tiefer gehend darüber nachdachte, so erkannte sie, dass dieses Treffen bereits jetzt große Auswirkungen gehabt hatte.

Rory ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Die Decke drehte sich, die Wände kamen ihr gefährlich nahe. Was war nur mit ihr los? Es war als ob sie träumte, träumte von etwas, dass sie lange versuchte zu verdrängen und aus ihrem Leben zu streichen. Obwohl ihr das nur selten gelang, war sie sich dennoch bewusst, dass nur sie allein darüber entschied worüber ihre Gedanken kreisten. Oft wagte sie nicht dieses Karussell ihrer Gedanken zu unterbrechen, in der Angst etwas Wichtiges zu verlieren.  
Seit sie Lorelai gesehen hatte, spürte sie, dass ihr Leben eine andere Wendung nahm und diese Wendung betraf ihre momentane Lebenssituation. Nichts hatte sie sich mehr gewünscht, als die Frau aufzuspüren, die ihr das Leben schenkte. Wenn sie sich nun im Spiegel ansah, so wusste sie, welche Augen sie da anstarrten. Es war so unglaublich, dass sie Lorelai so ähnlich sah. Sie war vorher schon mal in Stars Hollow gewesen, warum war sie ihr nie über den Weg gelaufen? Sicherlich hätte sie sie erkannt, oder nicht? Dieses Gefühl, das sie empfand, wenn sie Lorelai traf war anders, als das Gefühl, welches sie mit ihrer Adoptivmutter verband. Jetzt sagte sie Adoptivmutter. Ihr bisheriges Leben lang, hatte sie sie unter Mum gekannt. Rory hatte mit ihr über das Treffen mit Lorelai gesprochen. Zwar schien sie verständnisvoll, doch Rory entging nicht das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Mum mit ihrer Entscheidung, ihre richtige Mum zu suchen, verletzt hatte. Als sie dann noch begeistert davon erzählt hatte, dass sie ein Geschwisterchen bekam, hatte ihre Mum ihren Augen nicht Stand halten können. Rory glaubte Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, doch waren es keine Freudentränen. Es waren Tränen des Verlustes. Der Verlust eines Kindes.

Seit diesem Gespräch hüllte ihre Adoptivmutter sich in Schweigen und wirkte mit ihren Gedanken abwesend. Vielleicht gab es ja auch andere Gründe dafür, doch Rory fühlte sich schuldig. So oder so. Ihre Mutter hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Nicht mal als sie raus gefunden hatte, dass Dean und sie sich geküsst hatten. Sie hatte mit allem anderen als Schweigen reagiert. Sie hatte getobt, sie zu Hauserrest verdonnert und sich wieder beruhigt. Doch dies schien die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu sein...  
„Rory?", hörte sie Dean murmeln, als er an ihre Tür klopfte.  
Rory schwieg.

Noch immer hatte sie keine Lust auf Konversation und schon gar nicht mit Dean. Sie wusste nicht genau was es war, aber in Bezug auf ihn hatten sich ihre Gefühle gewaltig verändert. Er war nicht mehr ihr Bruder. Aber was sollte er sonst sein? War er ihr Freund?  
Sie wusste es nicht, denn dieses Gespräch was sie füreinander empfinden, oder was sie sind, hatte noch zu keinem geeignetem Zeitpunkt stattgefunden. Im Moment wollte sie auch nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Er hatte sehr wütend darauf reagiert, als er erfuhr, dass sie ihre Mutter aufgesucht hatte. Mit Vorwürfen hatte er versucht sie zur Vernunft zu bringen und ihr erklärt, dass dies hier ihre Familie sei. Sie bräuchte keine andere. Er hatte sie gefragt, welchen Auslöser es gab, dass sie urplötzlich auf die Idee kam nach ihren Stammwurzeln zu suchen. Sie hatte ihm versucht zu erklären, wie es war nicht zu wissen zu wem man gehörte, doch er blieb stur und beharrte darauf, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. _So oder so, wem wollte sie denn noch das Herz brechen. _Diese Aussage von ihm hatte sie zum nachdenken gebracht, doch viel wichtiger war welcher Gedanke ihn dazu gebracht hatte so etwas zu sagen. Wen meinte er denn verdammt!  
„Rory, ich weiß, dass du da bist... Lass uns reden, " drängte Dean.

Rory schwieg noch immer.

Ihr Leben hatte sich verändert.

Nervös wippte Rory auf ihren Füßen, während sie vor ihrer Schule auf Lorelai wartete. Heute würde sie Lorelai zeigen wie und vor allem wo sie lebte. Lorelai würde ihrer Adoptivmutter begegnen und sie würde höchstwahrscheinlich auch Dean über den Weg laufen. Es war an der Zeit, dass Lorelai die Welt ihrer Tochter kennen lernte.

Rory sah sich suchend zwischen dieser Schülermenge, die gerade aus der Schule stürmte um. Von Lorelai war nichts zu sehen. Wo blieb sie nur? Hatte sie sie etwa vergessen? Konnte man sich etwa nicht auf sie verlassen? Zwar wirkte Lorelai locker und flippig, aber würde sie so ein Treffen tatsächlich verpassen? Vielleicht war sie ja auch krank, oder sie hatte heftige Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden. Doch würde sie dann nicht absagen? Schließlich hatte sie ein Handy und war erreichbar, außer sie im Unterricht, natürlich. Es wäre ja möglich sie hatte zu der Zeit versucht abzusagen, aber an sich hätte Lorelai sich ja denken können, dass Handys nicht zur Unterrichtsausstattung gehörten.

Rory sah sich noch immer suchend um. Wenn Lorelai nicht kam, wäre das eine große Enttäuschung und würde das nicht, ihre neu angefangenen Beziehung bereits erste Kratzer zufügen?

Rorys Enttäuschung nahm mit jeder Minute zu. Deprimiert setzte sie sich auf die Treppenstufen, die zu dem Eingang ihrer Schule führten. Ihren Kopf stützte sie mit ihren Händen. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen.

Wollte sie sie vielleicht gar nicht treffen? Hatte sie vielleicht doch kein Interesse an ihr? Aber warum sollte sie vorher so nett und bemüht sein, wenn sie gar nicht wollte, dass sie sich näher kommen?

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, so dass sogar ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Verdammt! Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein und Lorelai Glauben schenken. Sie hatte sie schon einmal verlassen…

Rory versuchte ihre Zweifel zu unterdrücken. Sie musste Lorelai vertrauen, denn wenn sie es nicht tat würde sie an Zweifeln ersticken. Es war wichtig, dass sie dieser neuartigen Beziehung offen gegenüberstand; sonst würde es nicht funktionieren und sie wünschte sich sehr, dass es funktionierte. Sie hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen sogar dabei ertappt, dass sie sich vorstellte bei Lorelai zu leben. Es schien ihr so viel leichter, unkomplizierter im Gegensatz zu dem Leben, welches sie im Moment zu führen schien. Irgendwie glaubte sie wahrzunehmen, dass sich alles um sie herum verändert hatte. Die Menschen wirkten aggressiver, distanziert und manchmal so glaubte sie, tuschelte man hinter ihrem Rücken über sie.

Ihre kleine Schwester redete kaum noch mit ihr und wenn sie es tat, so ging es nur um unwichtige Dinge, wie zum Beispiel bei einem Tischgespräch. Als Rory sie darauf ansprach, erklärte sie ihr, dass sie versucht sie nicht mehr allzu lieb zu haben, denn wenn ihr Bruder Dean Recht behalten sollte, würde Rory sie bald im Stich lassen, um zu einer Frau zu ziehen, die sie mal nicht mehr wollte und diesen Abschied würde sie nicht ertragen können. Also schwieg sie weiter, bedacht darauf, dass bald der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie Abschied nehmen musste. Rory hätte ihr zu gerne erklärt, dass dies nicht geschehen würde, doch ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht mal im nachhinein beschreiben konnte, hielt sie davon ab, ihrer kleinen, geliebten Schwester etwas zu versprechen, dass sie vielleicht nicht halten konnte. Stattdessen hatte sich Rory mit Dean angelegt, weil sie glaubte, dass er versuchte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden, nur weil sie den Kontakt zu ihrer leiblichen Mutter gesucht hatte. Der Streit eskalierte und Rory warf ihm vor, dass Dean mit aller Macht verhindern wollte, dass sie glücklich würde. Er hingegen hatte nur zum Ausdruck bringen wollen, dass er sie liebte und sie nicht verlieren wollte. Als er sie in seine Arme schließen wollte, stieß sie ihn weg, verließ das Haus und hatte seit dem nicht wieder mit ihm geredet. Die Atmosphäre in ihrem Zuhause war unerträglich geworden und je länger sie darüber nachdachte wurde ihr klar, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass die Menschen, die sie liebten, verletzt waren. Sie hatte ihnen vor den Kopf gestoßen, indem sie ihr bisheriges Leben in Frage gestellt und sich auf die Suche nach einem Neuen gemacht hatte.

Rory sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war inzwischen halb Fünf und von Lorelai war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Demotiviert erhob sich Rory von den kalten Treppenstufen, auf denen sie gesessen hatte und blickte ein letztes mal die Straße hinunter.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys ließ sei aufschrecken. Verkrampft kramte sie in ihrer Tasche rum, um das Handy zu finden.

„Hallo?"

„_Rory ich bin's Lorelai. Es tut mir_ _leid, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde, aber ich- ich bin im Krankenhaus!", _erklärte Lorelai mit einem Kratzen im Hals.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und kurzem Atem stand Rory an der Anmeldung der Unfallchirurgie und hielt Ausblick nach einer Schwester. Warum war die verdammte Anmeldung nicht besetzt, wenn man schon mal auf sie angewiesen war! Wo waren die bloß alle? Nervös wippte Rory auf ihren Füßen. Nachdem Lorelai sie angerufen hatte, war sie wie von einer Biene gestochen los gelaufen, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu gelangen. Lorelai hatte nicht gesagt was passiert war, nur, dass es halb so wild war und die Ärzte übertrieben. Rory war sich nicht sicher wer hier unter- und wer hier übertrieb, aber sie wollte diese Frage möglichst schnell beantwortet haben. Sie wollte wissen, wo Lorelais Zimmer war und was geschehen war.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Kleine?", fragte sie eine dunkle, weibliche Stimme.

Rory dreht sich um und entdeckte eine kleine korpulente Schwester mittleren Alters, die ein paar Akten bei sich trug.

„Ähm, ja, ich äh… ich suche Lorelai Gilmore. Sie wurde heute eingeliefert, " erklärte sie stockend.

„Lorelai Gilmore?"

Die Schwester ging hinter den Tresen und durchsuchte einen Stapel von Akten, die in einem Regal geordnet waren. Sie zog eine heraus und schlug sie auf. Einen Moment schien sie den Inhalt zu studieren.

„Bist du mit der Patientin verwandt?", fragte die Schwester.

„Ja, ähm, ich bin ihre Tochter."

Rory spürte wie ihr Unbehagen sich auf ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Was, wenn sie als Tochter nicht angegeben war, oder die Schwester noch mehr solcher Fragen stellte, die sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zu beantworten wusste, oder es auch gar nicht wollte. Sie holte ein Mal tief Luft, um ihren Puls zu regulieren.

Ein wenig fand sie Gefallen an der Aussage Lorelais Tochter zu sein. Sie wusste zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zu wem sie gehörte und es war nicht einmal gelogen zu sagen, dass Lorelai sie geboren hatte.

„Ihre Tochter, hmm?"

„Ja."

„Sie liegt im Zimmer 206. Das ist den Gang weiter runter, rechts. Es kann sein, dass sie schläft."

„Danke."

Rory ging langsam den Flur entlang, ein wenig zu langsam. Ihr wurde mulmig zu mute, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Lorelai ernsthaft verletzt worden sein könnte. Vielleicht würde sie sterben?

Nein! Rory schüttelte bewusst ihren Kopf. Sie musste solche Gedanken dringend streichen. Sie würde nicht sterben, nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Das Schicksal würde es doch besser meinen, oder? Lorelai hatte mit ihr gesprochen, gesagt, es sei alles okay und nur halb so wild. Warum tauchten nur plötzlich solche Gedanken in ihr auf? Es machte sie unsicher nicht zu wissen, was passiert war. Deshalb war sie jetzt hier, um herauszufinden was geschehen ist und welche Folgen es mit sich brachte. Rory blieb einen Moment vor der Zimmertür stehen, bevor sie eintrat. Es war ruhig. Kein Mucks war aus dem Zimmer zu hören. Unsicher öffnete sie die Tür. Ihr Magen schmerzte von dem ganzen Stress der letzten Stunde.

Das Krankenzimmer war groß, beige und wirkte so kahl wie es wahrscheinlich jedes dieser Zimmer tat. Mitten im Zimmer stand ein Bett, das genau wie der Raum unglaublich leer wirkte. Rory musste zweimal hinsehen, um festzustellen, dass sie nicht, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte, im falschen Zimmer gelandet war. Lorelai wirkte in diesem Bett klein und hilflos. Würden ihre Haare nicht auf dem weißen Kissen liegen, hätte Rory sie kaum erkannt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Gesicht blass. Einige Schürfwunden verzierten die Blässe und brachten ein wenig Farbe ins Spiel.

Rory war erschrak, nicht zu letzt weil Lorelai so leblos wirkte, auch die Monitore, an die sie angeschlossen war, wirkten bedrohlich. Es beruhigte sie ein wenig, dass sie regelmäßig piepten. Das war ein gutes Zeichen, oder? _Bestimmt._ Rory verstand nicht viel von Medizin und dem was dazu gehörte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass Lorelai gehörig untertrieben hatte.

Um Lorelai nicht zu wecken, setzte sich Rory auf den Stuhl, der am Bett stand. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, in dem Raum war es so still, dass man das Summen einer Mücke als ohrenbetäubend laut hätte empfinden können.

Rory betrachtete Lorelais Gesichtszüge. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sie ihren eigenen glichen. Niemand würde je anzweifeln, dass sie das Kind dieser Frau war. Auch die Schwester nicht, die ihre Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

„Rory…", hörte sie Lorelai murmeln.

„Ich bin hier."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gekommen bin… ich wollte so gerne… deine Welt kennen lernen…", flüsterte Lorelai und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Du hast noch genug Zeit dafür… Was ist passiert?"

„Ich- ich fuhr auf dem Highway, um dich abzuholen. Ich war einen Moment unaufmerksam, als ein Auto versuchte mich zu überholen. Es kam aber Gegenverkehr. Der Typ wollte wieder einscheren, aber es war zu spät… Der hat mich total an der Seite erwischt… Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Wagen…" Lorelai holte unter stechenden Schmerzen tief Luft. „Es war Glück, dass nicht mehr passiert ist."

„Wie geht's dir jetzt? Hast du schlimme Verletzungen?", fragte Rory besorgt, nachdem sie beobachtet hatte, wie schwer es Lorelai fiel zu sprechen und zu atmen. Am Telefon hatte sie sich noch so gut angehört. Hatte sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert? Rory spürte, wie sehr sie die Situation mitnahm. Und- und was war mit dem Baby?

„Ich hab mir ein Bein gebrochen, ein paar Prellungen und Kratzer zugezogen und eine Rippe ist leicht verstaucht."

„Was ist mit dem Baby?"

„Dem Baby ist zum Glück nichts passiert, aber zur Vorsicht werden die Herztöne des Kindes mit dem Monitor überwacht."

Rory konnte die Erleichterung darüber in Lorelais Gesicht ablesen, auch sie war erleichtert.

Lorelai hatte Mühe ihre Augen aufzuhalten. Ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer.

„Ich freue mich so, dass du da bist Rory… ich wünschte der Tag wäre anders verlaufen."

„Das glaub' ich dir", stellte Rory mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln fest.

„Wir holen das, was wir vor hatten, nach. Mach dir kein' Kopf. Du hast genug Sorgen."

Erschöpfung, Missmut, Zweifel und Schock standen Lorelai ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war sicherlich schwer genug in solch einer Situation, auch wenn man nicht schwanger war. Ihre Sorge um das ungeborene Kind musste sie noch mehr mitgenommen haben. Ein wenig schien sie, als ob sie unter Drogen stand. Sie war nicht ganz bei sich und schwebte inmitten dem was geschah und dem was passiert war.

Obwohl sie gegen ihre Müdigkeit versucht hatte anzukämpfen, nahm diese sie nun völlig ein.

„Es tut mir leid…Die Ärzte haben mir irgendetwas zur Beruhigung gegeben. Das wirkt wie eine Droge, nur dass diese mich unglaublich… müde macht," gestand sie.

Ihr Blick verließ nicht einmal den ihrer Tochter.

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Schlaf nur, ruh' dich aus. Ich werde hier noch ein wenig sitzen bleiben und dir Gesellschaft leisten, " versprach Rory.

Lorelai ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie schwach.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe, Rory…"

Rory schaute sie verdutzt an, lächelte aber. Es fühlte sich gut an, diese Worte aus dem Mund ihrer leiblichen Mutter zu hören. Der Frau, von der sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie kein Herz hätte. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie an dem Interesse Lorelais gezweifelt und jetzt saß sie hier, in einem hässlichen Zimmer, das nicht mal annährend Wärme ausstrahlte und hielt die Hand ihrer Mutter, die ihr sagte, wie sehr sie sie liebte.

Rorys Herz fühlte sich beflügelt an, durch das Gefühl, das sie in Lorelais Nähe empfand.

Nachdem Lorelai eingeschlafen war, saß Rory eine Weile einfach nur da und beobachtete wie Lorelai schlief. Sie hatte das Gefühl in dem spannendsten Film ihres Lebens zu sitzen und war völlig unvorbereitet auf das, was noch geschehen mochte. Es interessierte sie in diesem Moment auch gar nicht, was in der nächsten Zeit geschah, nicht mal, was in der nächsten Stunde geschehen würde. Darüber hinaus vergaß sie alles um sich herum und sah nur das, was offensichtlich für sie war.

Natürlich war ihr nicht bewusst, dass man sich bereits um sie sorgte, weil sie nicht nach Hause gekommen war. Man ging in der Küche auf und ab, rief Freunde an, um zu erfahren, dass sie da nicht sei. Man machte sich schwere Vorwürfe etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, oder etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

Rory ahnte von all dem nichts. Sie saß noch immer an Lorelais Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

Es war inzwischen schon dunkel geworden und die künstlichen Lichter eines Krankenhauses flackerten vor sich hin. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ Rory aufschrecken. Als sie aufsah entdeckte sie eine ältere Frau, elegant gekleidet, die in der Tür stand, den Türgriff fest umklammert und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass sie einen Geist gesehen haben musste.

Rory stand auf, sah kurz zu Lorelai, die noch schlief und wandte ihren Blick wieder der Frau zu, die ihren Mund wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Ich bin Rory, ich…", begann sie stotternd. Der durchbohrende Blick dieser Frau verunsicherte sie.

„Ich weiß wer du bist, mein Kind… Es ist offensichtlich," sagte sie ruhig und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem sie in das Zimmer getreten war. Ihre Augen glänzten, als hätte sie Tränen in ihnen, doch es mochte auch nur so scheinen als ob.

„Woher…?", fragte Rory. War sie dieser Frau schon mal begegnet und sie erinnerte sich einfach nicht?

„Ich bin deine Großmutter," antwortete Emily, ohne zu zögern.

Zwar glaubte sie zu träumen, doch die Realität hatte sie schnell wieder. Es überraschte sie, Rory hier zu sehen. Natürlich hatte Lorelai nichts von ihr erzählt, aber wann erzählte ihre Tochter ihr schon mal etwas so wichtiges.

Rory traute ihren Ohren kaum. Ihre Großmutter? Lorelai hatte von ihr gesprochen, sie als konservativ und nervig beschrieben, doch in diesem Moment hatte Rory das Gefühl einer Frau gegenüber zu stehen, die genauso überrascht war wie sie und genauso unsicher. Noch nie war sie dieser Frau begegnet, aber spürte gleich, dass sie zu ihr gehörte, so wie Lorelai. Sie war ein Teil ihrer Schöpfung. Ein Teil ihres Seins und ihres nicht Seins. Wie auch immer man das sehen mochte.

Rory starrte Emily an, bevor sie irgendetwas murmelte, dass Emily nicht verstand.

„Ich…ähm, ich- bin mir nicht so sicher was ich jetzt sagen soll… ich meine Sie sind die Mutter meiner Mutter, dass glaube ich zumindest und ich äh, ich weiß nich' was ich sagen soll, oder auch nicht und wenn ich nervös bin, dann neige ich dazu , zu viel auf einmal zu erzählen und hab' dann doch nichts gesagt und ich- ich setze mich jetzt erst mal…", stammelte Rory.

„Also erst mal, bin ich genauso überrascht wie du, dass wir uns hier begegnen. Meine Tochter hat mir nicht erzählt, dass sie wieder Kontakt zu dir hat, aber ich freue mich, dass es so ist Rory."

Rory lächelte sie schüchtern an. Sie musste wie ein unreifes Schulmädchen wirken.

„Wie geht es meiner Tochter?", fragte Emily, nach einem weiteren Moment.

„Sie hat sich ein Bein gebrochen, eine Rippe verstaucht und noch ein paar Prellungen und Kratzer. Dem Baby ist nichts passiert, " erklärte Rory.

Emily sah sie an. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie Lorelai ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Für Emilys Verhältnisse hatte sie sehr ruhig reagiert, keinen Wutausbruch gehabt, oder sonstige Erregungen geäußert. Viel mehr hatte sie dieses Mal, ihre Hilfe angeboten und ihr Mitgefühl gezeigt. In all den Jahren hatte sie versucht zu verstehen, warum ihre Tochter damals abgelehnt hatte Christopher zu heiraten und nun, nachdem sie wieder von ihm schwanger war, verstand sie. Seit Lorelai sprechen konnte, hatte sie sie noch nie so sprachlos erlebt, wie an diesem Abend. Emily lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Schläft sie schon lange?"

„Ja, eine Weile. Man hat ihr etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben. Der ganze Stress war zu viel für und für das Baby erst."

„Du siehst hungrig aus. Wollen wir in die Cafeteria gehen und eine Kleinigkeit zu uns nehmen? Wir könnten uns ein wenig unterhalten, " schlug Emily vor.

Rory sah zu Lorelai und wieder zu Emily.

„Ja gerne."

Als Lorelai aufwachte, spürte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Langsam versuchte sie ihre Augenlider zu heben. Sie schienen so unendlich schwer. Zum Glück war das Zimmer in Dunkelheit gehüllt, so dass ihre Augen sich nicht dem grellen Tageslicht stellen mussten. Einen Moment lang hoffte sie Rory zu entdecken, doch auch als sie ihre Mutter erkannte empfand sie eine stille Freude.

„Hallo Mum…,"flüsterte sie.

„Lorelai, wie geht es dir?", fragte Emily besorgt.

„Es ging mir schon besser. Die Ärzte haben mich mit so viel Beruhigungsmittel voll gepumpt, dass ich kaum klar denken und meine Augen offen halten kann."

Deshalb dachte Lorelai auch nicht drüber nach, als sie sich nach Rory erkundigte. Sie hatte es Emily zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt mitteilen wollen, aber dies war nun egal.

„Ich habe Rory nach Hause geschickt. Sie wirkte sehr erschöpft. Scheinbar saß sie sehr lange hier an deinem Bett und hielt deine Hand."

„Ich liebe sie über alles Mum."

„Ich weiß mein Kind. Ich weiß."

Lorelai spürte wie eine Träne sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte und auf das Kissen tropfte.

„Seit wann hast du wieder Kontakt zu ihr?", fragte Emily und beobachtete Lorelai.

Zum ersten Mal, seit vielen, vielen Jahren, wirkte ihre Tochter schwach auf sie. Meistens versuchte Lorelai ihre Gefühle nicht nach außen zu tragen, doch jetzt, hier in diesem schäbigen Krankenhauszimmer und diesem Krankenhausbett, wirkte sie so kraftlos, als ob sie gleich zusammenbrechen würde. Emily sorgte sich um das Wohl ihrer Tochter. Normalerweise erschien sie jedem sehr stark, schlagfertig und fit, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Ganz war Emily sich nicht sicher, doch seit der Widerbegegnung mit Christopher und seinem wiederholten Verschwinden, hatten in Lorelai Narben aufgerissen, die sie mit Blut überströmten. So sehr sich Lorelai auch anstrengen mochte, vor einer Mutter konnte man so etwas nicht verheimlichen.

„Seit ein paar Wochen. Sie stand eines Tages vor meiner Tür… ich glaubte zu fantasieren, doch da war sie, mein kleines Baby, meiner kleiner wehrloser Engel und sah mich an…"

Lorelai versuchte weitere Tränen zu unterbinden, doch es fehlte ihr jegliche Kraft. Sie lag da, Tränen in ihrem blassen Gesicht, dachte an Rory und ihr ungeborenes Baby, das sie geglaubt hatte verloren zu haben.

Emily drückte sanft Lorelais Hand und trocknete mit ihrer anderen die Tränen.

„Rory erzählte mir, dass es dem Baby gut ginge."

Lorelai nickte erschöpft und schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen.

„Es wird ein Junge Mum. Ein kleiner Christopher…" Lorelai deutete ein Lächeln an, welches sofort wieder verstarb.

Auch Emily musste schwer schlucken, um nicht auch noch in Tränen aus zu brechen, doch so würde sie Lorelai nicht helfen können und das beabsichtigte sie.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein Lorelai, für dich und deine Kinder."

„Danke Mum." Lorelai fiel es immer schwerer ihre Augenlider zu halten. Sie war so müde.

„Schlaf ruhig. Wir reden ein andermal, " erklärte Emily, die die Müdigkeit ihrer Tochter wohl beobachtet hatte.

„Sie sieht aus wie du, mein Kind," fügte sie hinzu, als sie an Rory dachte.

„Ja…"

Als Rory am nächsten Morgen aufzuwachen begann, spürte sie wie ein dumpfes Hämmern sich in ihrem Kopf breit zu machen schien. Dies versprach schon mal ein toller Tag zu werden. Nachdem sie am Tag zuvor erst sehr spät nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie sich ganz fürchterlich mit ihrer Pflegemutter gestritten. Verständlicherweise hatte sie besorgt gewartet und gehofft, dass Rory ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Doch Rory hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Zwar wusste sie, dass Rory verabredet war, aber konnte sie wirklich so lange unterwegs sein? Was hatte diese Frau mit ihrer Tochter vor? Jean (ich nenn sie jetzt einfach mal so) verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Erst gab diese Frau ihr Kind weg und nun versuchte sie ihre nicht vorhandenen Rechte zurück zu gewinnen. Seit Rory ihre leibliche Mutter zu suchen begonnen hatte, war die Stimmung der Familie im Keller. Jetzt wo sie sie gefunden hatte versuchte Jean ihre Eifersucht zu unterdrücken, doch es fiel ihr schwer, denn jedes Mal wenn sie in Rorys Augen sah, glaubte sie etwas zu erkennen, dass sie in Rorys Leben vermisst hatte. Rory war zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich glücklich. Jean brach es das Herz, denn sie liebte Rory wie ihr eigenes Kind.

_Flashback (Rory kommt endlich nach Hause):_

_Jean saß fast zitternd am Küchentisch. Ihre Hände umgriffen verängstigt eine Tasse mit Tee. Das die Tasse heiß war schien sie nicht wahr zu nehmen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Rory. Es war fast Mitternacht und Rory war nicht nach Hause gekommen. War ihr vielleicht irgendetwas passiert? Aus Sorge hatte sie bereits Lane, Rorys beste Freundin, angerufen, doch auch sie hatte keinen Schimmer wo Rory sich aufhielt. Jean schreckte auf, als sie die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte._

„_Rory?", stieß sie besorgt aus und lief zu Tür._

„_Hey! " Rory stand im Flur. Ihre Klamotten waren vom Regen durchweicht. Ihre Haare tropften._

„_Wo warst du Rory?"_

„_Ich war im Krankenhaus", kommentierte die angesprochene nur kurz und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen, als Jean sie am Arm festhielt._

„_Im Krankenhaus? Ist dir etwas passiert? Ist alles okay bei dir? Bist du gesund?"_

„_Nein mir ist nichts passiert. Alles in Ordnung."_

_Wieder wollte Rory in ihr Zimmer gehen, doch Jean ließ sie einfach nicht los._

„_Halt! Du sagst mir jetzt was passiert ist. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Rory. Du hättest anrufen müssen, " sagte Jean bestimmend. Sie wurde sauer, als sie Rorys Gleichgültigkeit wahrnahm._

„_Tut mir leid. Meine Mu-, äh ich meine Lorelai hatte einen Autounfall und ich bin zu ihr ins Krankenhaus, um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist."_

_Rory konnte den Schmerz in Jeans Augen erkennen. Jetzt hatte sie sie endgültig verletzt und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass nicht sie es war, die sie auf die Welt gebracht hatte. Verdammt, dass wollte sie doch gar nicht. Sie wollte niemanden verletzten und schon gar nicht Jean. Sie war immer für sie da gewesen. Sie war ihre Mutter. _

_Rory spürte wie ihre Gedanken darum kreisten wer nun ihre Mutter war. Hatte eine mehr Recht darauf? Es war alles so kompliziert und verfahren geworden in der letzten Zeit. Es gab nur noch Schwarz oder Weiß. Lorelai oder Jean und ihre Familie. Fakt war, dass Rory sich in Lorelais Gegenwart sehr wohl fühlte und jede Minute genoss. Hier in ihrer Pflegefamilie war alles so kompliziert geworden. Alle waren sauer auf sie, fühlten sich als wären sie außenvorstehend, doch so sollte es nicht sein. Warum freuten sie sich denn nicht einfach für sie? Warum unterstützte sie nur niemand!_

„_Du hast für die nächsten zwei Wochen Hausarrest! Du bist erst sechzehn und du wirst nicht noch mal so spät wieder kommen, ohne uns vorher bescheid zu sagen." Jeans Trauer hatte sich in Wut gewandelt._

„_Das ist jawohl nicht dein ernst! Ich habe nichts Schlimmes getan! Ich war nur bei meiner Mutter, die verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt und fast ihr Baby verloren hätte! Lorelai würde mir nie Hausarrest geben! Ich hasse dich! Du bist nicht meine Mutter!", schrie Rory und löste sich aus Jeans Griff, um in ihr Zimmer laufen zu können. Während Rory nicht mal versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen, als die Treppe hoch rannte, stand Jean da und war wie erstarrt. Sie war nicht mal dazu in der Lage Tränen zu vergießen. Sie hatte ihre Tochter soeben verloren._

_Rory knallte ihre Tür so zu, dass es im ganzen Haus ein Echo zu geben schien. Weinend warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und konnte nur daran denken wie grausam alles war. Natürlich hasste sie Jean nicht, das war ihr so raus gerutscht, aber warum verstand sie denn nicht?_

_Flashback Ende_

Als Rory begann sich anzukleiden spürte sie, wie sich dieses dumpfe Hämmern weiter in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete. Ihr war fast ein wenig schwindelig. Zwar versuchte sie den Schmerz zu ignorieren, denn sicherlich waren dies die Folgen einer Nacht voller Tränen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Gedanken hingen an Lorelai, an dem Baby und daran, dass sie es hier nicht mehr aushielt. In dieser Familie wurde sie aufgrund ihres Wunsches sich selbst zu suchen, sich zu erkennen, verurteilt. Was sollte sie tun? Wie konnte sie dieser misslichen Lage entkommen, diesem merkwürdigem Gefühl im Magen, wenn sie Dean ,oder auch Jean gegenübertrat. Vor allem aber fraßen sie die Schuldgefühle auf, wenn sie in Claras traurigen Augen las. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, aber niemand, wirklich niemand, hatte das Recht sie zu für etwas büßen zu lassen, woran sie keine Schuld trug und das war nun einmal diese Adoption. So sehr sie auch in den vergangenen Jahren versucht hatte diese Tatsache auszublenden, um vor allem ihrer Pflegefamilie den Schmerz zu ersparen, es fühlte sich einfach so unglaublich gut an, zu wissen wer man war und wo man her kam.

Rory sah in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren noch ein wenig angeschwollen und rot und doch erkannte sie sich selbst. Nur sie allein konnte an dieser Misere etwas ändern und allen Beteiligten noch mehr Kummer ersparen. Sie musste vor allem erst mal für sich selbst etwas finden, das ihr Stabilität bat. Hier konnte sie diese Stabilität nicht mehr finden. Dazu hatte sie ihrer Familie einmal zu oft vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie konnten sie nicht mehr lieben. Nicht mehr.

Leise betrat Rory Lorelais Krankenzimmer, denn sie glaubte, dass Lorelai noch schlief. Stattdessen blendeten sie jedoch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das große Fenster fielen und eine noch müde aussehende Lorelai umhüllten.

„Morgen", begrüßte Rory sie fast schüchtern und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Bett.

„Hey.." Lorelai bewegte sich mit Schmerzen, um Rory besser sehen zu können.

„Wie geht's dir heute Morgen?"

„Sagen wir mal, dass ich noch nicht bereit wäre auf große Shopping-Tour zu gehen, aber sonst… nein im ernst. Mir geht's schon besser. Ich kann morgen sogar nach Hause."

„Das freut mich für dich."

„Was ist mit dir? So früh am Morgen hier… musst du nicht zur Schule?", fragte Lorelai.

Sie sah Rory an und erkannte sich, zum wiederholten Male, selbst wieder in ihrem Alter. Natürlich hatte sie zur Schule gemusst. Es schmeichelte ihr fast, dass sie nicht ging, obwohl sie so etwas nicht unterstützen sollte.

„Na ja, ich- es ist so, dass wir heute Sporttag in der Schule haben und ich mir dachte, dass ich meine Zeit besser nutzen könnte, " log Rory und erwähnte auch gar nicht erst, dass sie Hausarrest und sich mit Jean gestritten hatte. Das kein Sporttag war, war irrelevant.

Lorelai lächelte nur förmlich.

„Du bist gestern meiner Mutter begegnet…"

„Ja, ich hab' mich ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten. Sie ist sehr nett."

„Ja…"

Rory sah ein wenig ungeduldig auf die weiße Bettdecke. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch darum, wie sie ihrer häuslichen Situation am besten entfliehen konnte.

Lorelai konnte Rorys verheulten Augen und ihrem starren Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es besorgte sie, aber sie wollte sie nicht dazu drängen etwas zu sagen.

„Rory, du weißt, dass wenn du reden willst oder keine Ahnung was… meine Tür steht immer offen."

Rory blickte zu ihr auf.

„Danke… Bist du nicht auf Hilfe angewiesen, wenn du morgen entlassen wirst? Ich meine, du bist Schwanger und dein Bein ist gebrochen…"

„Ja. Ich weiß auch noch nicht wie ich das machen soll, aber mir wird schon noch was einfallen."

„Wie- äh- wäre es denn, wenn ich…ich könnte doch bei dir wohnen…", stotterte Rory fast.

„Du mir hilfst? Ich glaube, dass das nicht möglich ist, " erklärte sie, doch als sie Rory enttäuschten Blick sah, bereute sie ihre unbedacht schnelle Antwort sofort.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Rory. Ich würde sehr gerne mehr Zeit mir dir verbringen, doch du musst zur Schule und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob deine Pflegeeltern das erlauben würden.

In Rory keimte wieder ein Lichtstrahl an Hoffnungen auf.

„Ich habe nur noch diese Woche Schule und dann sind erst mal drei Monate Ferien und Jean, sie erlaubt das bestimmt", erklärte Rory, während sie sich in Gedanken bereits beim Packen befand.

Lorelai überlegte einen Moment. Es wäre gut, für sie und Rory, sich besser kennen zu lernen, sich einander anzunähren und wenn sonst nichts dagegen sprach.

„Also gut, aber ich möchte, dass du das vorher gut mit deiner Familie besprichst und ich würde gerne mit deiner Pflegemutter sprechen."

Rory schluckte. Musste sie tatsächlich mit Jean reden? Dass konnte doch nicht gut gehen. Sie würde sich was überlegen müssen.

„Okay?", fragte Lorelai noch mal nach.

„Ja… Danke Lorelai."

Rory lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen. Alles würde so werden, wie in ihren Träumen. Sie hatte nun ihre eigene Familie.

Als Rory von der „Schule" nach Hause kam, wollte sie nur in ihr Zimmer, ihre Sachen packen und dieses Haus verlassen. Allerdings musste sie noch mit Jean reden und im Grunde genommen war sie nicht sicher, wie diese darauf reagieren würde. Sie musste sie vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. So würde sie nicht mehr groß diskutieren wollen und vor allem keine Fragen stellen. Rory war sich bewusst, dass diese Aktion alle Mitglieder dieser Familie sehr verletzen würde, aber sie wollte ihnen nur weiteren Ärger mit ihr ersparen. Sie war eine Last für diese Familie geworden und bei allem, was sie für sie getan hatten, schuldete sie ihnen Respekt und Dank. Bevor Rory die erste Treppenstufe erreichen konnte hörte sie Jean ihren Namen rufen.

„Kommst du mal bitte in die Küche!"

Rory zuckte erst zusammen. Wusste Jean etwa schon bescheid, dass sie nicht in der Schule gewesen war? Dean war in der Schule. Er musste es ihr verraten haben. Es machte Rory wütend, wenn sie drüber nachdachte wie oft sie sein Schwänzen für sich behalten hatte. Gut, sie hatten oft gemeinsam geschwänzt, aber es ging einfach um das Prinzip. Seufzend legte Rory ihre Schultasche ab und schlurfte in die Küche, wo Jean sie bereits erwartete.

„Setz dich", meinte sie knapp.

Rory setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Stuhl, nahe der Tür. Das war am sichersten. So konnte sie schnell dem Gespräch entfliehen, wenn es ihr zu bunt wurde. In all den Jahren hatte sie gelernt, dass es besser war einer wütenden Jean aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn man nicht rechtzeitig die Flucht ergriff, klingelten einem noch Tage später die Ohren von ihrer Schreierei. Rory erinnerte sich an den Moment, als Jean sie und Dean im Keller beim Knutschen erwischt hatte. Sie waren nicht schnell genug gewesen, um den Worten, die folgten zu entfliehen. Tage lang sind die Fetzen geflogen, denn sowohl sie, als auch Dean hatten Jeans Argumentation, dass sie Geschwister waren nicht eingesehen und dementsprechend zurück gebrüllt. Im nachhinein musste Rory fast darüber grinsen, verkniff es sich aber angesichts der momentanen Gefühlslage aller.

„Da du nicht in der Schule warst, würde mich interessieren, wo du deine Zeit verbracht hast?", fragte Jean erstaunlicherweise sehr ruhig.

Natürlich konnte Rory nicht sehen, wie es um Jeans inneren Gemütszustand bestellt war, doch im Moment wirkte sie sehr ausgeglichen auf sie.

„Ich- äh- war bei Lorelai. Ich wollte sehen wie es ihr geht und…", erläuterte Rory, ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Und?", hakte Jean nach.

„Sie wird in nächster Zeit auf viel Hilfe angewiesen sein. Sie hat sich ja ihr Bein gebrochen und- und durch die Schwangerschaft… ich habe ihr meine Hilfe angeboten," erklärte Rory ein wenig unsicher und atmete erst ein mal tief durch.

„In den Ferien?"

Rory nickte nur.

„Sie möchte noch mit dir darüber sprechen, dass heißt wenn du nicht einverstanden bist, würde sie es nicht erlauben."

Jean sah sie an und versuchte ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie hatte ihre Tochter nun endgültig verloren. Was würde es jetzt bringen sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen und es so für alle Beteiligten noch schwerer zu machen. Sie liebte Rory viel zu sehr, um sie nicht ihren eigenen Weg gehen zu lassen. Immerhin war sie alt genug, um zu entscheiden was sie wollte und wenn sie mehr Kontakt zu ihrer leiblichen Mutter haben wollte, so musste sie sie gehen lassen und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass sie sie durch ihre Nachgiebigkeit nicht ganz verlieren würde. Ihre Hoffnung war, dass Rory von alleine wieder zu ihr nach Hause kam. Auch wusste Jean, dass nicht alles was sich Rory wohl ausgemalt hatte, in Erfüllung gehen würde. Nicht alles würde so sein wie sie es sich ein ganzes Leben lang vorgestellt hatte, sich ihre Familie vorgestellt hatte.

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest, dann kann ich nichts dagegen sagen Rory, " erklärte Jean ruhig.

Hätte Rory in dem Moment in Jeans Augen gesehen, so hätte sie Tränen entdecken können. Stattdessen schluckte sie nur. Trauer überkam sie. Warum versuchte ihre Mutter nicht mal es ihr zu verbieten, oder sie zu halten? Warum stimmte sie einfach zu, dass Rory über die Ferien zu Lorelai zog? Wollte sie sich nicht mehr in ihrer Familie haben. Liebte sie sie nicht mehr? Hatte sie sie überhaupt jemals geliebt? Jetzt saß sie hier und hatte das erreicht, was sie gewollt hatte und doch musste Rory sich schwer zusammen reißen, um nicht auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. Warum fühlte sie sich auf einmal so schlecht? Sie würde jetzt endlich das Leben führen können, dass sie sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte…

„Ich werde dann jetzt meine Sachen packen gehen…"

Jean nickte nur.

Rory stand auf und verließ tief bestürzt die Küche und ließ sich später weinend auf ihr Bett fallen.

Noch immer saß Jean in der Küche. Ihren Tränen ließ sie nun freien Lauf und hoffte in ihrem tiefsten Inneren, dass Rory das fand wonach sie suchte, damit sie glücklich sein konnte. Was Rory nicht wusste war, dass sie, Jean, am allerbesten nachvollziehen konnte, wie es war auf der Suche zum eigenen Ich zu sein. Auf einer Suche nach der Ganzheit, die sie sich einst von einem Menschen erwartet hatte. Eine Suche, die so viel Kraft erforderte, Tränen und Mut. Erst viel später hatte sie begriffen, auch wenn es ihr nie so erschienen war, dass der Mensch auch nur Mensch war und nicht Vollkommen. Auch wenn man sich das sehnlichst wünschte. Rory würde auch eines Tages zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen und dann war sie für sie da, um diese Erkenntnis mit ihr zu teilen.

Lorelai saß Gedankenverloren auf ihrem Sofa. Ihr gebrochenes Bein, welches ihr große Schmerzen bereitete, stützte sie durch ihren kleinen Couchtisch. In weniger als einer Stunde würde Rory hier eintreffen und hier zunächst einmal für die Ferien einziehen. Obwohl sie es nicht zugeben würde, war Lorelai nervös und das fast mehr, als sie es ertragen konnte.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie mit Jean über Rorys Auszug von Zuhause gesprochen und feststellen müssen, dass es sowohl Jean, als auch die Familie schwer getroffen haben musste, dass Rory sie „verließ". Lorelai versuchte Jean zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht versuchte ihnen ihre Tochter wegzunehmen und sie würde sich nie zwischen Rory und ihre Familie zu stellen wollen, doch Jean schien ihr kaum zuzuhören. Sie wirkte abwesend und sprach nicht viel, so dass Lorelai ihre Mühe hatte nicht allzu erregt darüber zu berichten, wie gut sie und Rory sich verstanden. Auch wenn sie sich sehr darüber freute, dass sie nun wieder mit ihrer Tochter vereint wurde, so konnte sie nicht vergessen, dass zur selben Zeit eine Familie um ihre verlorene Tochter trauerte. Dieses Wissen trübte ihr sonst so sonniges Gemüt.

Was, wenn sie etwas falsch machte und Rory es zutiefst bereuen würde, je zu ihr gezogen zu sein! Was, wenn sie sich nicht verstanden? Was, wenn Rory sich einfach nicht wohl fühlen würde?

Lorelai spürte wie ihr Kopf begann zu brummen. Sie musste aufhören so negativ zu denken und versuchen positiv an die Sache ran zu gehen. Es handelte sich hier nicht nur um sie, sondern auch um Rory und ihre Gefühle.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Das musste sie sein. Vorsichtig erhob Lorelai sich von der Couch und griff nach ihren Krücken, die in diesen Tagen eine große Stütze für sie bedeuteten. Langsam bewegte sie sich zur Tür, bedacht darauf ihr Gewicht irgendwie gleichmäßig zu verlagern, so dass sie nicht fiel.

Es klopfte ein weiteres Mal.

„Ich komme!"

Als sie die Tür öffnete stachen ihr zunächst die zwei großen Koffer ins Auge, die Rory fast zu verstecken schienen.

„Hey Rory."

„Hi."

„Komm rein. Ich kann dir leider nicht mit den Koffern helfen, aber…" Lorelai gestikulierte soweit es ihr möglich war, dass Rory ins Wohnzimmer kommen sollte.

„Ist schon okay. Grade weil du mir nicht helfen kannst, bin ich ja hier. Richtig?"

Lorelai nickte, während Rory die schweren Koffer in die Wohnung zog und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Rory, als sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Naja… gut soweit. Ich kann zwar im Moment keinen Kopfstand machen, denn der Gips ist so schwer, dass ich mich manchmal frage, ob die Ärzte vielleicht irgendwelche wertvollen, schweren Münzen darin versteckt haben, aber sonst…"

Rory musste grinsen. Wenigsten hatte Lorelai ihren Humor nicht verloren.

„Ich meine, aufgrund der Schwangerschaft, wäre ich wohl eh kaum in der Lage große Turnübungen zu machen… ach was soll's…"

Lorelai bugsierte sich auf ihre andere Couch und atmete erst einmal tief durch. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich so wenig bewegt, dass jede kleinste Regung große Anstrengung von ihr forderte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lorelai, als sie Rory genauer betrachtete. Sie wirkte unglaublich müde auf sie und erschöpft. Schon im Krankhaus war es ihr aufgefallen, hatte je doch nichts gesagt, in der Hoffnung, dass Rory zu ihr kam, wenn sie Hilfe benötigte, oder einfach nur jemanden, der ihr zuhörte.

„Mir geht's gut, schließlich sind jetzt Ferien…", log Rory. Sie ahnte, dass Lorelai ihr keinen Glauben schenkte und starrte auf den Boden.

„Warum kann ich dir das nicht so glauben, wie ich es gerne möchte", hakte sie nach.

„Weil es wahrscheinlich nicht der Wahrheit entspricht…"

„Möchtest du mir sagen, was dich schon seit Tagen bedrückt?"

Rory sah sie an. Sie spürte wie ihr wieder die Tränen, die sie krampfhaft versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, in die Augen stiegen.

„Hey Rory… du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen. Du kannst mir vertrauen, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht so lange kennen. Ich sehe, dass es dir schlecht geht und mir bricht es fast das Herz. Wenn ich dir helfen kann, lass es mich wissen. Ich bin immer für dich da, " versicherte Lorelai.

„Ich- ich weiß nicht ob…", Rory brach ab. Ihre Tränen überwältigten sie.

Lorelai erhob sich, so schnell es ihr möglich war und setzte sich neben Rory. Sie reichte ihr die Taschentuchbox, die auf ihrem kleinen Tischchen stand und legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre Tochter.

„Es wird alles gut, mein Schatz. Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin für dich da."

Lorelai wischte Rory ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Rory schluchzte umso mehr.

„Meine Mum, Jean, sie- sie hat es nicht mal interessiert, ob ich ausziehe…", schluchzte Rory und sah zu Lorelai auf, die zu trösten versuchte.

„Das glaube ich nicht Rory. Sie liebt dich. Sie ist sicherlich nur traurig, dass du ausgezogen bist. Vielleicht wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihre Gefühle zeigen sollte, oder wollte dich einfach nur deinen Weg gehen lassen, " versuchte Lorelai sie zu ermutigen.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Sie ist böse auf mich…"

„Rede doch noch mal mit ihr darüber. Vielleicht ist das ja auch nur ein Missverständnis."

Lorelai strich Rory, die ihren Kopf in Lorelais Schoß gelegt hatte, ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Rorys Tränen verstummten nach einer Weile und ihre Müdigkeit hatte sie überwältigt.

Lorelai saß einfach nur da, strich über die Haare ihrer Tochter und war glücklich darüber, dass sie ihre Tochter endlich in den Armen halten konnte, für sie da sein konnte, so wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie würde jedoch darauf bedacht sein, dass Rory die Beziehung mit ihrer Pflegemutter klären würde. Das war ihre Pflicht und das war sie Jean und ihrer Familie schuldig.

Am frühen Abend lag Rory bereits in dem für sie noch unbekannten Bett des Gästezimmers, das Lorelai für sie bereit gestellt und sogar etwas gestaltet hatte, soweit wie es ihr, in ihrem Zustand natürlich, möglich war. Ein Mal hatte Rory bereits die Nacht, oder was von dem übrig geblieben war, in diesem Zimmer, diesem Bett und in dieser Umgebung verbracht. Sie musste daran denken, wie Lorelai ihr klar zu machen versuchte, dass sie die Schwierigkeiten die sie mit ihrer Familie hatte, bereinigen musste. Durch ihren Auszug hatte sie gehofft, so einige Fehler wieder gut gemacht zu haben, vielleicht sogar behoben zu haben.

Irrte sie sich, was dies anbelangte?

Wie würde Jean reagieren, wenn sie auf einmal wieder, um Verzeihung bittend, vor der Tür stehen würde? Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Als Jean sie vor Stunden hier abgesetzt hatte, hatte sie sie kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, schenkte ihr kein Lächeln, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte, wenn eine besondere Situation bevorstand. Für Rory gab es nur eine Erklärung, die sie zwar sehr schmerzte, aber sie konnte es ganz deutlich spüren und zwar, dass Jean aufgehört hatte sie zu lieben. Bereits Clara und Dean hatten ihre Abneigung ihr gegenüber ganz offen gezeigt. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Jean bis zur Verabschiedung damit gewartet. Rory spürte wie ihre Tränen sich erneut den Weg über ihre Wange erkämpften.

Was war nur geschehen? Warum hatte ihr Leben auf einmal eine so heftige Wende eingeschlagen? Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr bewusste, dass sie allein dafür verantwortlich war. Sie allein hatte sich dazu entschieden auf eine Suche nach Antworten und ihrer Vergangenheit zu gehen. Am Anfang hatte sie geglaubt, dass ihre Familie verstehen würde, warum sie einfach nach ihrer leiblichen Mutter suchen musste. Es war schwierig gewesen ihnen zu erklären, dass ihr in ihrem Leben etwas Wesentliches fehlte und sie vergeblich versuchte hatte diese Lücke zu stopfen. Ob es die Verdrängung der Tatsache, dass sie nicht das leibliche Kind ihrer Eltern war, oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich verzweifelt daran geklammert hatte auf eine besondere Art und Weise geliebt zu werden war, die die mit Fleiß genähten Fäden jedes Mal zerrissen, wenn sie ein Familiefoto sah, oder nur in den Spiegel blickte.

_**Flashback:**_

„_Warum willst du nach einer Frau suchen, die dich weggegeben hat?", fragte Dean aufgebracht und lief im Wohnzimmer umher. Außer ihm und Rory war noch Jean da, die offensichtlich versuchte recht offen auf die neue Situation einzugehen. Sie zeigte sich im Gegensatz zu Dean erstaunlich verständnisvoll._

„_Das verstehst du nicht Dean. Du wirst es nie verstehen!", antwortete sie schon ein wenig lauter._

„_Warum versteh' ich das nicht? Du versucht ja nicht mal es zu erklären! Du stehst einfach nur da und sagst, dass du nach deiner leiblichen Mutter suchen willst. Die Frau, die dich vor einer Ewigkeit im Stich gelassen hat. WIR haben dich hier aufgenommen und ins Herz geschlossen. Im Gegensatz zu deiner biologischen Mutter, waren wir immer für dich da. Für mich hast du immer zu meiner Familie gehört! Jetzt sag du mir ich versteh das nicht, denn wir waren in den letzten 15 Jahren deine Familie. Das solltest du niemals vergessen!", brüllte Dean sie ungehalten an._

„_Das meine ich. Du sagst selbst, dass es DEINE Familie ist. Und von wegen, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich zur Familie gehöre. Du warst der jenige, der mich immer versucht hat raus zu ekeln, weil du grundlos eifersüchtig warst. Du magst mich auch erst seit mein Körper angefangen hat sich in weiblichere Formen zu verändern!", konterte sie in der selben Lautstärke. _

_Völlig aufgewühlt musste auch sie in Bewegung kommen und lief auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers auf und ab. Ihren Blick hatte sie nach diesem Ausbruch dem Boden zugewendet. Jean stand am Rande des Geschehens und war offensichtlich sprachlos geworden, nachdem sie sich die gegenseitigen Vorwürfe hatte anhören müssen._

„_Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr, Rory", erwiderte Dean mit hochrotem Kopf und gesenktem Blick._

„_Und ob das wahr ist! Denk doch mal zurück seit wann du so nett zu mir bist! Ich kann mich nämlich sehr gut erinnern! Weißt du noch, vor einigen Monaten, wir waren auf Lanes Party. Während ich mich köstlich mit allen amüsiert hatte, hast du schmollend in der Ecke gesessen."_

„_Du hast ja auch mit diesem – diesem Tristan rum geknutscht!"_

_Jean hatte für ihren Geschmack genug gehört und verließ schweigend den Raum. Hier ging es noch um ganz andere Dinge. Mit Rory würde sie ein anderes Mal sprechen und ihr ihre Hilfe zu sichern, denn sie konnte sich sehr gut in Rory rein versetzen._

„_Mit wem ich rum knutsche oder nicht, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Dean! Und nur damit du es weißt, dein eifersüchtiges Getue beeindruckt mich nicht im Geringsten. Kapier das endlich!"_

_Verletzt sah Dean sie an und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Sessel fallen._

„_Warum willst du uns nur verlassen, Rory? Ich versteh dich nicht. Ich dachte du wärst glücklich. Habe ich mich wirklich so getäuscht? Oder? Erklär's mir bitte, " versuchte Dean ruhig einzulenken. Sein Blick ruhte auf Rory, die ihn überrascht anzustarren schien._

_Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf das große Sofa und betrachtete ihn kurz bevor sie ihm versuchte zu erklären, warum sie niemals das sein konnte, was er sich ausgemalt hatte._

„_Es ist nicht grade leicht zu verstehen, vielleicht ja doch, aber so sehr ich diese Familie liebe, so frage ich mich täglich woher ich komme. Ich sehe dich oder Clara an und erkenne etwa das Lächeln eurer Mutter, oder die Augen eures Vaters. Ich sehe die Ähnlichkeit und jedes Mal wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, frage ich mich, wem ich wohl ähnlich sehe. Ich frage mich, von wem ich mein Augen habe, mein Lächeln, meine Nase- einfach alles. Und wenn ich ein Familienbild ansehe fühle ich mich, als würde man mir schmerzlich deutlich machen wollen, dass ich nicht dazu gehöre, denn ich habe nicht die Augenfarbe eurer Eltern oder sonstige Ähnlichkeit. _

_Verstehst du? _

_Ich fühle mich nicht vollständig. Mir fehlt etwas in meinem Leben, das du und auch deine Familie mir nicht ersetzen könnt. Ich fühle mich so unglaublich allein und ich habe es satt allein zu sein!" Rory wischte sich eine aufkommende Träne weg._

_Dean stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Tröstend legte er einen Arm um sie._

„_Es tut mir leid Rory. Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich so fühlst. Ich dachte immer, dir geht es gut und das du glücklich bist. Wenn ich dir helfen kann, lass es mich wissen, denn ich bin immer für dich da. Ich hoffe, dass du das weißt. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich die Welt viel zu schnell dreht und ich nicht mehr mitkomme. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Rory!"_

„_Das wirst du nicht. Ich verspreche es dir!" Rory schmiegte sich eng an und lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem entscheidenden Abend._

_**Flashback-Ende**_

Rory dachte an ihre Worte von damals und ihr wurde schmerzlich klar, dass sie ihr Versprechen Dean gegenüber nicht hatte halten können.

Auch Lorelai lag an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett und konnte, obwohl sie verdammt müde war, nicht annährend an Schlaf denken. Dass Rory nun bei ihr lebte, wenn vielleicht auch nur vorübergehend, erfüllte sie mit unbeschreiblichem Glück. Dieses Gefühl hatte sich lange Zeit von ihr und ihrer gebrochenen Seele fern gehalten. Manchmal hatte sie geglaubt spüren zu können, wie sie in einem tiefen und unscheinbaren See ertrank. Am Anfang hatte sie gekämpft, doch ihre Glieder waren mit der Zeit schwer und steif geworden und während sie mit jedem Atemzug weiter sank, spürte sie wie ihr Gewissen sie an der Wasseroberfläche zappeln ließ. Dies war ihre Strafe gewesen. Sie hatte sie akzeptiert. Da Rory nun bei ihr lebte, würde sich einiges ändern und sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie im Leben ihrer Tochter eine größere Rolle einnahm, als vorher.

_Flashback:_

_Ein Jahr war vergangen, seit Lorelai ihre Tochter zur Adoption gegeben hatte. _

_Ein Jahr war es her, dass sie einen Anflug von einem Lächeln gezeigt hatte. _

_Ein Jahr war es her, dass sie vor der schwersten Entscheidung ihres Lebens stand. Ein Jahr war vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal das Gesicht ihres kleinen Mädchens in Augenschein nehmen durfte. An dem verheerenden Tag, als sie Rory der Sozialarbeiterin überließ, hatte sie nicht nur ihr Kind, sondern auch sich selbst verloren. Jeder Tag war in diesem Jahr vergangen, wie der Tag zuvor: voller Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Trauer. Sowohl Emily, als auch Richard konnten Lorelais abwesendes und kühles Verhalten nicht einordnen, geschweige denn definieren und sahen fast hilflos mit an, wie ihre Tochter sich immer mehr zurück zog und sich von der Außenwelt abkapselte. Ihre Nachmittage verbrachte sie auf ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem großen, leeren Bett. Dort lag sie erstarrt und Fassungslos, bis die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging. Die Spuren der Tränen des vergangenen Abends waren am Morgen deutlich zu erkennen, doch niemand sollte es sehen._

_Lorelai versuchte auf ihre Mitmenschen stark zu wirken, doch es fiel ihr schwer, denn diese Gefühle der Schuld ließen nicht von ihr ab. Sie hatte ihre kleine, wehrlose Tochter im Stich gelassen. Jeden Tag haderte sie mit ihrem Gewissen, ob es ihr überhaupt noch zustand ein Teil dieser Menschheit zu sein, ein Teilchen unter Vielen._

_Es war nun genau ein Jahr, seit der Adoption, vergangen. Wie so oft zog sich Lorelai nach der Schule zurück. Sie ließ ihre Zimmertüre ins Schloss fallen und riegelte sie ab. Niemand sollte sie heute stören. Keiner sollte ihre Tränen sehen, die sie schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. _

_In der Pause hatte sie sich auf die Toiletten zurückgezogen, um dort in einem geschlossen Rahmen ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Foto ihrer Tochter, das gestern mit der Post vom Jugendamt gekommen war. Das Foto zeigte Rory an ihrem zweiten Geburtstag, wie sie freudig ein Stück Torte in den Mund steckte. Lorelai starrte das Bild an, als sei es ihr Rettungsboot in einem unaufhörlichen Sturm. Wellen, die Meter hoch zu sein schienen, prallten auf sie hinab, wieder und immer wieder. Keiner ihrer Mitschüler hatte gewagt Lorelai darauf anzusprechen, dass ihre Augen rot und geschwollen wirkten. Stattdessen versuchten sie ihr auszuweichen, was für alle Beteiligten sicher am sinnvollsten gewesen war, denn Lorelai war nicht in der Stimmung sich mit der Meinung anderer Menschen auseinander zusetzten._

_Als sie an diesem Tag endlich in ihrem Bett lag spürte sie, wie ihre Tränen ihr Kissen befeuchteten, aber diese Tränen waren anders. Das Foto hielt sie in ihren zitternden Händen. Es gab ihr einen Halt, den sie längst geglaubt hatte, verloren zu haben. Lorelai spürte wie mit jeder Träne die Anspannung in ihr nachgab. Dieses Foto hatte ihr etwas gegeben, was sie in ihrem Selbstmitleid vergessen, oder verdrängt hatte. Es war für sie der Moment gekommen, wo sich etwas in ihrem Leben ändern musste und nicht mal ihre Eltern konnten ihr dabei helfen. Sie musste jetzt ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Auf dem Foto konnte sie erkennen, dass Rory glücklich und zufrieden war. Mehr hatte sie sich nie erhofft, aber dass es ihrer Tochter gut ging, erfüllte auch sie mit Glück. _

_Lorelai richtete sich auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah sich das Foto an. Jetzt lag es an ihr etwas aus sich zu machen, worauf ihre Tochter stolz sein würde. Sie würde Rory eines Tages wieder gegenüber treten und für diesen Moment würde sie nun beginnen sich vorzubereiten. _

_An diesem Tag hatte sich wahrlich etwas verändert, denn Lorelai hatte ihren Lebensmut zurück gewonnen und dies verdankte sie ihrem kleinen Mädchen…_

_Flashback Ende_

_tbc_


End file.
